


Violets and Paper Aeroplanes

by youcanbeenough



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcanbeenough/pseuds/youcanbeenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry bardzo mocno lubi Louisa, a Louis jest tak trochę dupkiem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violets and Paper Aeroplanes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Violets and Paper Aeroplanes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907415) by [b0yfriendsinl0ve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0yfriendsinl0ve/pseuds/b0yfriendsinl0ve). 



> [Dostępne także na Tumblrze.](http://you-can-be-enough.tumblr.com/post/129564371250/violets-and-paper-aeroplanes-tlumaczenie)

 

 ♡♡♡

_My first love would have saved the people_

_My first would have parted seas_

_My first love would have sailed to China_

_And back again for me_

My First Love _-_ Paper Aeroplanes

♡♡♡

 

– Pierdoleni, bezmyślni hipsterzy – syczy Louis, gapiąc się w miejsce po drugiej stronie biblioteki, gdzie Harry  _pieprzony_  Styles siedzi razem ze swoją bandą indie-maniaków.  

Zayn wydaje się być obojętny, wciąż bazgrząc długopisem, przelewając swoje myśli na papier. Więc Louis szturcha go w bok.

– Hej, Malik, przestań być dobrym uczniem i posłuchaj mnie wreszcie.

– Szczerze mówiąc, wolałbym skończyć pisać to wypracowanie na dzisiaj – mamrocze, nie podnosząc wzroku z kartki. 

– Właśnie! – Louis krzyczy, przez co zostaje uciszony przez bibliotekarkę i kilku uczniów znajdujących się w pobliżu. Coś, czego nigdy nie robią względem Harry’ego pieprzonego Stylesa. – Tu są ludzie, którzy próbują się uczyć i osiągnąć coś w życiu bez pieniędzy rodziców – kontynuuje, krzycząc szeptem do Zayna, wciąż otrzymując krytykujące spojrzenia – a tam są oni, paplając o tym, jak wielkimi egoistycznymi chujami są.

Zayn przewraca oczami.

– Podle.

– Dokładnie – Louis się zgadza, zadowolony z tego, że Zayn wreszcie do niego dołączył.

– I kto niby mógłby coś takiego robić? – pyta sarkastycznie.

– Harry pieprzony Styles, oto kto  – mówi Louis stanowczo, jakby właśnie bezbłędnie udowadniał swoje zdanie.

– No to jedziemy – Zayn mówi z uśmieszkiem.

Louis zatrzymuje się zmieszany.

– Co?

Zayn wzrusza ramionami, wreszcie spoglądając znad swojej pracy.

– Zastanawiałem się, ile czasu minie, zanim o nim wspomnisz.

Louis absolutnie się nie rumieni.

– Tak, dobra, jest głównym źródłem problemu.

Zayn się śmieje.

– Oczywiście. Zawsze jest  _Harry Styles_  to,  _Harry Styles_  tamto.

Louis sapie, urażony.

– Nie ubrudziłbym sobie ust jego głupim, hipsterskim imieniem – obrusza się w odpowiedzi.

– Jasne, że nie – mamrocze Zayn.

– Jak jego rodzice byli w stanie dać mu imię tak absurdalne, jak on sam? To fascynujące – Louis kontynuuje. – To jakby, kiedy został poczęty w probówce, bo jestem pewny, że zrobienie tego normalnie byłoby dla nich zbyt mainstreamowe*, jego rodzice już wiedzieli, jak irytujący będzie i dali mu to imię, żeby ostrzec innych; coś jak alarm, mówiący „uważaj, jestem pretensjonalną ciotą”. – Louis uśmiecha się, zadowolony z siebie, gdy kończy swoją małą przemowę, czekając na aplauz. 

Zayn tylko gapi się na niego z niedowierzaniem, niespecjalnie pod wrażeniem jego analiz.

– Nie masz żadnej pracy do zrobienia zamiast dawać przemowy o czymkolwiek, o czym, do kurwy nędzy, teraz opowiadasz?

– Właściwie to mam, Zaynie – mówi, gestykulując w stronę nietkniętego stosu arkuszy przed nim – ale Harry „jestem ciotą” Styles zakłóca moją etykę pracy swoim nieprzerwanym paplaniem.

– Czasami cię nienawidzę.

– Masz rację – Louis się zgadza, ignorując jęk skargi Zayna. – Nie wywiązuję się z moich obowiązków najlepszego przyjaciela. Pozwalam mu przeszkadzać ci w pracy. Jak lekceważąco. Powinienem mu dać kawałek mojego umysłu.**

Zayn uśmiecha się z ironią.

– Wiem, że chcesz dać mu część czegoś swojego.

– Jak pięść na twarzy. 

– Jak kutasa do ust, ale tamto pewnie też – poprawia, odwracając się, żeby wyjąć inną książkę z torby.

Louis dławi się powietrzem, zyskując kolejne groźne spojrzenie od bibliotekarza.

– Przepraszam, co? – sapie.

– Nic, to po prostu interesujące, jak szybko przeszedłeś z narzekania na nich, do narzekania tylko o nim – tłumaczy, promieniejąc.

– Skupiam- skupiam się po prostu na faktach – jąka się Louis, udając, że czyta o obłąkaniu Makbeta. – Jeśli się go pozbędziemy, reszta pójdzie z nim – mówi pogardliwie.

– Serio? – pyta, niedowierzająco.

– Tak – upiera się Louis. – To jak ze zwierzętami. Zabierz lidera stada, a będą słabsze bez niego.

Zayn patrzy chytrze na niego, bardziej przerażająco, jeśli by spytać Louisa, jakby czekał aż coś zrobi.

– Idź, w takim razie.

Louis marszczy brwi, zmieszany.

– Co?

– Odbierz im „lidera stada” – tłumaczy, wciąż uśmiechając się jak wariat. – Zrób nam przysługę.

– Zrobię – mówi, biorąc zakreślacz – pożyczony od Zayna – i zabiera się za swoją pracę, subtelnie sygnalizując koniec rozmowy.

Lub to, na co miał nadzieję, ale Zayn wyrywa długopis z jego dłoni i spycha go z krzesła, śmiejąc się.

– Nie mamy całego dnia.

Louis podnosi się z dywanu pełnego gum do żucia z tak dużą godnością, na jaką jest się w stanie się zdobyć, nie zdradzając żadnych swoich planów. Więc Zayn rzuca w niego gumką.

Posyła Zaynowi jeden z jego firmowych spojrzeń i schyla się po różowy przedmiot w kwiatki, przypuszczając, że należy do jednej z sióstr Zayna.

– Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zatrzymam to, Malik; może wymaże problemy z mojego życia – wzdycha dramatycznie, nim wreszcie idzie na drugi koniec pomieszczenia.

W połowie drogi uświadamia sobie, że nie ma żadnego pomysłu, co powiedzieć i chce zawrócić, ale wie, że Zayn wypominałby mu to bezlitośnie do końca życia. Więc zwyczajnie daje nura za półkę na książki. Wiecie, żeby namierzyć wrogów i zaplanować swój atak. I fakt, że słyszy chichot mulata, nie przeszkadza mu w najmniejszym stopniu.

Czując się jak szpieg, znajduje lukę między książkami, przez którą może dojrzeć gromadkę ciot po drugiej stronie. Nawet nie wie, kim większość z nich jest. Poprawka: nie obchodzi go, kim większość z nich jest. Są dokładnie tacy sami; bezmózgie zombie noszące koszule w kratę i pijące najbardziej obrzydliwe napoje znane człowiekowi. Łatwo jest wyłowić w tłumie Grimshawa, ale tylko dlatego, że wygląda o dziesięć lat za staro jak na liceum. To i to, że jest głośny, nieznośny i samolubny, jak i przez jego znany znany quiff, odznaczający się niczym płetwa rekina ponad grupą.  

Louis wie, że to Grimshaw powinien być prawdziwym problemem, ze swoją pretensjonalną osobowością i dziwnym talentem do wiedzy o bezużytecznym gównie i zmuszania ludzi do słuchania o tym. Czyli wszystkim, co powinien mieć idealny hipsterski lider, ale mówiąc szczerze, bez Harry’ego Stylesa byłoby tu o połowę mniej ludzi. Harry Styles jest bogaty i gorący – i bardzo tego świadomy – naiwny, skandalicznie flirtujący i jest jedynym powodem dla tych wszystkich osób, dla którego wiedzą czym jest winyl. Jeśli Harry Styles byłby bardziej zainteresowany satanistycznymi rytuałami niż filtrami na Instagramie, ta szkoła byłaby o wiele,  _wiele_  inna.

I oczywiście, z chwilą, kiedy Louis zaczyna myśleć o Harrym Stylesie, jego wzrok pada na chłopaka, uwzględniając w tym jego podarte jeansy, przetarte buty za kostkę i wielokolorową chustkę obwiązaną wokół głowy. Kurewsko typowe. Jego niebieska flanelowa koszula, bardziej rozpięta niż zapięta, ukazuje ptaki na jego klatce. Wielkim wydarzeniem było to, kiedy Harry pojawił się w szkole cały pokryty tuszem, ludzie pytali czy były przemyślane, bo nie miał wystarczająco dużo lat, by było to legalne. Louis nie jest do końca przekonany czy są prawdziwe, ale tak czy inaczej wyglądają totalnie komicznie. To wszystko jest dziwne, jeśli by spytać Louisa. Harry Styles jest, kurwa, dziwny.

Co jest powodem, dla którego Louis nie pozwoli mu wygrać.

– Ej, Styles! – krzyczy, odrobinę się potykając, kiedy okrąża półkę na książki.

Głowa Harry’ego podrywa się do góry i w chwili, kiedy zauważa Louisa, jego oczy wydają się rozświetlić dziesięciokrotnie mocniej, a jego uśmieszek tworzy dołek w lewym policzku. Wygląda na prawdziwie szczęśliwego z powodu zobaczenia Louisa, co jest serio cholernie irytujące. Wydaje się być szczęśliwym przez cały czas. Nie powinno się ufać ludziom, którzy są szczęśliwi przez cały czas. Szczególnie, jeśli to jest 8:30 w poniedziałkowy ranek, a oni promienieją, jakby wygrali na loterii. To podejrzane.

– Cześć, Lou – wzdycha.

I, nie. Harry nie powinien nazywać go ‘ _Lou_ ’, tylko jego przyjaciele mogą mówić na niego ‘ _Lou_ ’, a Harry  _nie jest_  jego przyjacielem.

– Jestem Lou- _is_  – poprawia.

Harry wygląda na zaskoczonego jego ostrym tonem.  _Dobrze_ , myśli Louis.

– Racja – mamrocze, delikatnie się rumieniąc – przepraszam.

– Czego chcesz, Tomlinson? – Nick warczy irytująco. Nie żeby był jakiś inny sposób, w którym potrafi mówić. – Mogę poczuć moje opadające IQ im dłużej tu stoisz. – Grupka naokoło nich chichocze, jakby to była najlepsza obelga jaką kiedykolwiek słyszeli i błagam, Louis jest w stanie wymyślić lepszą nawet podczas snu.

– Odpieprz się, Grimshaw – syczy, kiedy w tym samym momencie Harry szepcze: – Przymknij się, Nick – szturchając go w bok. Odwraca się do Louisa, niezrażony, a jego zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek powraca na miejsce. – Cześć.         

Louis zwęża swoje oczy, niepewny przez jego radosny nastrój.

– Tak, cześć, dokładnie. – Oczyszcza swoje gardło zanim zaczyna. – Po prostu ja i Zayn, jak i w sumie  _każdy_  tutaj, próbujemy pracować, a wy, ludzie, jesteście dosyć kurewsko głośni. – Wreszcie. Raz a dobrze.

– Oh – Harry mamrocze, zbity z tropu. A Louis nie wie lub nie dba dlaczego jest rozczarowany, ale przynajmniej przestał się uśmiechać.

– Tak – Louis kontynuuje, zachęcony przez zmianę nastawienia Harry’ego. – To biblioteka, a nie jeden z waszych głupich klubów, gdzie… kosztujecie… winyli, okej? – Louis mentalnie się załamuje, bo, serio,  _co to, do cholery, było_?

Nick parska.

– Nie możesz ‘kosztować’ winyli.

– Jakby mnie to obchodziło – Louis drwi.

Nick piorunuje go wzrokiem z pełną mocą, a Louis odpowiada mu tym samym. Kocha dobre wyzwania, szczególnie, kiedy wie, że wygra. Nick jednak nie wydaje się wyczuwać swojej zbliżającej się porażki.

– Nie rządzisz tą szkołą, Tomlinson. Wyjmij wreszcie głowę ze swojego tyłka – odrażający uśmiech pełznie przez jego twarz.  – A wtedy może będę wystarczająco miły, żeby…

– Jest w porządku, pójdziemy – przerywa mu Harry. I to cholernie dobra rzecz, bo Louis miał ochotę przywalić Nickowi w jego zadowoloną twarz i mimo tego, że zrobiłby wtedy przysługę całej szkole, nie sądzi, że to uchroniłoby go przed zawieszeniem. – Pójdziemy do stołówki czy coś – Harry ciągnie dalej i fakt, że wciąż mówi jest chyba jedynym powodem dla którego nie rozwalił jeszcze nikomu głowy. – Przepraszam za przeszkadzanie podczas twojej pracy.

– Tak. Dobrze – odpowiada Louis, lekko zszokowany przez to jak łatwo było ich zmusić do wyjścia. – Idźcie już sobie – i, okej, nie potrafił już jasno myśleć – No, dalej, idźcie już sobie.

Patrzy jak pakują swoje torby – wszystkie z nich to teczki różniące się jakością, na których są poprzypinane bezsensowne symbole – i naprawdę, czy da się być bardziej stereotypowym? Ale pomijając jego ciągłą złość i niechęć, jakie żywi do ludzi wokół niego, nie może nic poradzić na to, że jest z siebie zadowolony, że udało mu się kazać im wyjść. Zastanawia się, czy Zayn to widział. Odwrócił się, żeby pójść w stronę ich stołu, bo, serio, nie musi tu stać i patrzeć jak wychodzą, to tylko spowoduje, że będą go lubić mniej. Louis kłania się kiedy jest już niedaleko stolika, czekając na aplauz ze strony Zayna, ale ten tylko przewraca na niego oczami. Typowe. Louis nigdy nie jest doceniany tak, jak być powinien.

W tej samej chwili ktoś puka go w ramię i jeśli to osoba, która ma zamiar mu dziękować za to, co zrobił, chętnie przyjmie jej pochwały. Ale nie jest w nastroju rozdawanie autografów. I oczywiście jest rozczarowany, kiedy odwraca się do roztrzepanych włosów i zbyt-kurwa-dużych zielonych oczu.

– Cześć, Lou – mówi radośnie Harry i, o Boże,  _wciąż_  tu jest? Louis otwiera buzię, żeby go poprawić, ale Harry jest pierwszy. –  _Louis_. Tak, przepraszam. Um, chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że jeśli miałbyś jakieś problemy z pracą domową na angielski, byłbym bardziej niż szczęśliwy pomagając ci. – Wydaje się być nieśmiały mówiąc to.

– Uważasz, że nie potrafię zrobić tego sam? – pyta Louis, odrobinę urażony jego przypuszczeniami.

Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzają się w szoku.

– Nie, ja tylko. Po prostu proponowałem. Tak w razie czego, wiesz – jąka się, wyraźnie przejęty tym, że mógł naprawdę zranić uczucia Louisa. Spuszcza wzrok na swoje skierowane ku środkowi stopy. – Nieważne. Zobaczę cię później, Louis, tak? – pyta z nadzieją i, Jezu, co jest z tym dzieciakiem?

– Cokolwiek – mówi Louis lekceważąco, opadając na swoje krzesło, znowu pożyczając zakreślacz od Zayna.

– Hej Zayn – mówi Harry, jakby był zdesperowany, żeby Zayn uratował tę sytuację.

– Cześć Harry – odpowiada przepraszającym tonem.  

– Okej. Pa. – Harry stoi tam niezręcznie przez jeszcze kilka sekund, zanim wreszcie odwraca się i rusza do wyjścia.

Louis podąża wzrokiem za skuloną postacią do czasu, aż widzi zamykające się za nią drzwi biblioteki.

– Skończone – ogłasza triumfalnie.

Ale Zayn nie wygląda na zadowolonego.

– Nie musiałeś być dla niego taki ostry.

– Nie byłem ostry, byłem szczery – tłumaczy Louis – Nienawidzę ich. Oni nienawidzą mnie. Proste.

Zayn prycha.

– Nie sądzę, żeby Harry cię nienawidził.

– Jasne, że tak – Louis upiera się przy swoim – Jestem zbyt mainstreamowy dla niego.

– Z tego, co widziałem, to wygląda tak, jakby nie mógł się tobą nacieszyć.

Louis śmieje się z tego absurdalnego pomysłu.

– Może ma coś do bycia obrażanym – sugeruje.

– Cokolwiek powiesz – odpowiada kpiąco Zayn, wreszcie wracając do swoich zadań.

 

♡♡♡

 

Louis od zawsze nienawidził angielskiego. Właściwie to nie jest prawdą. Szczerze mówiąc, Louis nienawidził ludzi w swojej klasie, którzy nawet się nie starali i nienawidził tych bzdur, których uczył się w gimnazjum i mimo tego, że pieprzony język angielski nadal jest postrachem jego życia, teraz jest w porządku. Dostał dwie piątki na GCSE*** a to musi oznaczać, że nie jest w tym taki zły, prawda? Prawda. I kocha czytać, kocha dyskutować o bohaterach i co najważniejsze, kocha grać. Teatr jest prawdopodobnie najbardziej ulubioną rzeczą Louisa na całym świecie, sądzi, że przeczytał wystarczająco Shakespeara i Chekhova, więc kiedy uczą się gry aktorskiej na angielskim, czuje się jak geniusz.

Jedynym problemem jest to, że to jedyna lekcja, której nie dzieli z żadnym ze swoich przyjaciół. Ma zajęcia teatralne ze Stanem, co jest świetne, z Niallem chodzi na informatykę, co oznacza, że niewiele robią, ale jest przynajmniej śmiesznie, wf z Liamem, co nie jest idealne, ale to lepsze niż nic, a z Zaynem spędza większość przerw. Ale na angielskim nie ma nikogo. To nie znaczy, że Louis nie lubi swoich znajomych z klasy, po prostu nikogo tam nie zna. Wyjątkiem jest Cher, która zawsze pachnie ziołem – nie żeby to był problem, Louis lubi palić jointy od czasu do czasu, ale wydaje się, jakby ona nigdy nie oddychała świeżym powietrzem – Eleanor, która jest dość żenująco w nim zakochana i wygląda na to, że całkowicie pomija jego seksualność i, oczywiście, ulubieniec Louisa: Harry Styles.

Nieważne, jak bardzo by się starał, ignorowanie chłopaka, kiedy w klasie jest tylko dziesięć innych osób, w dodatku są posadzeni alfabetycznie, a Harry nigdy się nie zamyka, jest trudne. To tak, jakby myślał, że jest jakimś geniuszem, którego Bóg zesłał na Ziemię do ich marnej szkoły nie tylko po to, żeby samemu czegoś się nauczył, ale żeby jeszcze pomagał wszystkim wokół. Louis nie potrzebuje jego pomocy, dzięki ci bardzo, bez względu na to, ile razy będzie to proponował.

Louis przypuszcza, że mogło być gorzej. Przynajmniej razem z nimi nie chodzi nikt z dziwnych znajomych Harry’ego. Jeśliby o tym dłużej pomyśleć, nie ma żadnej pewności, że którykolwiek z nich chodzi na jakiekolwiek lekcje. Dziwne.

Normalnie Louis unika przychodzenia do klasy wcześniej, niż na ostatnią chwilę, dzięki czemu Harry nie miałby szansy z nim porozmawiać. Ale jednak teraz właśnie stoi pod salą zanim jeszcze poprzednia lekcja się skończyła. Dlaczego? Szczerze nie ma pojęcia. Ale jest zbyt leniwy, żeby teraz wrócić do biblioteki lub świetlicy, więc wciąż tam stoi.

Uczniowie zaczynają wychodzić z klasy. Są z pierwszej klasy gimnazjum, więc obowiązkiem Louisa jako licealisty jest oparcie się o ścianę i wyglądanie groźnie. Nie to, że jest jakąś straszną osobą. Kilkoro dzieci jest wyższych od niego, więc to, że nawet próbuje jest trochę żenujące. Gdyby tylko Zayn był tutaj.

– Cześć ponownie – powolne przeciąganie wyrazów dociera skądś po jego lewej i Louis prawie wyskoczył ze swojej skóry, przypadkowo uderzając łokciem o framugę drzwi.  Harry chichocze.

– Nie rób tego – mówi ostro Louis, czując mrowiący ból w swoim ramieniu.

Harry uśmiecha się.

– Nie robić czego, mówić cześć?

Louis prawdopodobnie przywaliłby mu, gdyby nie powstrzymywał go ból. 

– Nie podkradaj się do mnie.

– Może powinieneś zwracać więcej uwagi na swoje otoczenie – odpowiada zamyślony, wciąż chichocząc.

Louis piorunuje go spojrzeniem.

– Wiesz, nie wypada się śmiać z czyjegoś cierpienia.

Momentalnie uśmiech na twarzy chłopaka opada i zastępuje go zrozumienie.

– Oh, jesteś ranny? Tak mi przykro, nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy. Chcesz, żebym przyniósł ci wodę lub zabrał cię pielęgniarki?    

Louis parska.

– Obiłem swój łokieć; nie sądzę, że potrzebuję amputacji. Spokojnie.

Harry potakuje.

– Racja, tak, przepraszam, tak.

W momencie, kiedy mija ich ostatni gimnazjalista, Louis nie marnuje ani chwili, zgarnia swoje rzeczy i kroczy w stronę klasy. Całkiem lubi tę salę. Kiedy reszta pomieszczeń jest pusta, ta jednak jest przystrojona poezją, cytatami z rozmaitych dzieł Shakespeare’a i Louis to kocha. Uważa ją za zachęcającą i przytulną – taką, jaka powinna być każda sala lekcyjna. Inspirująca.

Pokonuje drogę do swojego przydzielonego miejsca, wiedząc, że Harry jest tuż za nim i bezceremonialnie opada na krzesło.

Louis nie nazwałby ciszy, która nastąpiła między nimi, niezręczną. Po prostu przyjemnie niekomfortową. I ma świadomość, że Harry prawdopodobnie odczuwa to mocniej niż on sam.

Harry nie odzywa się ponownie aż połowa pomieszczenia nie zapełnia się uczniami.

– Więc odrobiłeś swoją pracę domową?

Louis drwi.

– Taa. I to nie dzięki tobie ani reszcie twojego plemienia.

– Prawda. Przepraszam.

– Zayn miał zamiar się zabić, przysięgam – mówi Louis nonszalancko. – Powinieneś mi dziękować za powstrzymanie go.

Harry pomrukuje w odpowiedzi. I na szczęście, lekcja zaczyna się zanim może powiedzieć coś więcej.

– Chcę, żebyście dobrali się w pary – ogłasza ich nauczycielka angielskiego, pani Flack, po półtorej godziny dyskutowania o motywach w Makbecie. – Możecie sami wybrać kogo chcecie, ale, proszę, niech to będzie osoba, z którą będziecie efektywnie pracować. Każdej parze dam inny temat, którym będzie się zajmować przez ponad tydzień. Następnie będziemy mieli debaty, na których klasa będzie głosować, która strona wygrywa.  Dostaniecie wspólną ocenę, zależącą od tego, jak wiele we dwójkę zrobicie. Chcę też, żebyście podawali wiarygodne argumenty po obu stronach, żeby wybór zwycięzcy był trudną decyzją. Nie dostaniecie wysokich ocen  _niszcząc przeciwnika_. Jakieś pytania?

– Nie możemy się po prostu przygotować do tego oddzielnie? – pyta chłopak, który być-może-albo-i-nie-Louis-nie-jest-pewny ma na imię Aiden, dokładnie ubierając w słowa myśli Louisa.

Kobieta protekcjonalnie się uśmiecha.

– Moglibyście, ale wtedy musielibyście zaufać drugiej osobie, bo to też ich część pracy będzie się wliczać do waszej oceny. Jakieś sensowne pytania? – cisza – Okej, wybierzcie swoich partnerów.

I już nie jest tak perfekcyjnie. Nie zrozumcie go źle, Louis uwielbia dobre debaty – to idealna okazja do udowodnienia podczas kłótni komuś, że się myli. Ale Louis nie lubi pracować z ludźmi. Szczególnie, kiedy w tej klasie nie ma żadnego z jego przyjaciół.

– Um, Louis? – słyszy spokojny, głęboki głos po swojej lewej. Kiedy ten dzieciak nauczy się wreszcie siedzieć cicho.

– Co? – pyta ostrym tonem, odwracając się do Harry’ego.

– Zastanawiałem się, czy chciałbyś może ze mną pracować.

Louis krzywi się.

– Dlaczego, ze wszystkich możliwych osób, miałbym wybrać akurat ciebie?

Wydaje się, jakby Harry oczekiwał tego pytania.

– Cóż, Eleanor właśnie tutaj idzie, a jestem pewien, że niespecjalnie chcesz być z nią w parze.

Kiedy Louis się odwraca, widzi, że dziewczyna naprawdę zmierza w ich kierunku, słodko się uśmiechając i trzepocząc rzęsami po upewnieniu się, że uzyskała uwagę szatyna. Louis szybko ocenia wszystkie za i przeciw pracy z nią i uznaje, że Harry prawdopodobnie jest lepszą opcją. Mimo że jest irytujący, to przynajmniej jest inteligentny i nie będzie próbował go obmacywać z chwilą, kiedy zostaną sami na dłużej. Ma taką nadzieję.

– Niech będzie – mamrocze półgębkiem – Grasz nieczysto, Styles.

– Hej, Louis – mówi radośnie Eleanor, kiedy do nich podchodzi.

– Cześć, El – Louis ma nadzieję, że brzmi choć trochę szczerze.

I tak musi rzeczywiście być, bo dziewczyna promienieje na zdrobnienie.

– Więc, chcesz być moim partnerem?

– Obawiam się, że już wybrałem tego tutaj z bandaną – mówi, nieco niechętnie.

Dziewczyna, dość słusznie, wydaje się być zaskoczona takim obrotem sytuacji.

– Oh. Okej.

Wygląda na rozczarowaną, a Louis nie może nic poradzić na to, że czuje się trochę winny. Ale wtedy ona zamierza odejść, nie dotykając go w żaden sposób, więc nie jest tak źle. Louis jest okropną osobą.

– Powodzenia. Wiem, że będziecie świetni.

Louis salutuje jej na pożegnanie, zdając sobie kilka sekund potem, jak bardzo głupi był to gest. Kiedy odwraca się do Harry’ego, ten uśmiecha się tak szeroko, że aż to musi boleć. To raczej niepokojące i definitywnie przerażające.

– Przestań się tak uśmiechać, wybrałem cię tylko dlatego, że jesteś mniejszym złem.

– Cóż, właśnie się okazało, że nie jestem twoją najbardziej znienawidzoną osobą. Pozwól mi się tym cieszyć.

– Jesteś naprawdę kurewsko dziwny – Harry wzrusza na to ramionami, a Louis ma ochotę go uderzyć. – W każdym razie, tak długo, jak będzie żył Grimshaw, pozycja najbardziej znienawidzonej osoby jest zajęta.

Twarz Harry’ego opada, a Louis byłby z tego zadowolony, gdyby dokładnie nie wiedział, co chłopak ma zamiar powiedzieć.

– Przepraszam za to, co powiedział dzisiejszego ranka. To było niegrzeczne i niedopuszczalne. Powinieneś zgłosić nauczycielowi, że cię zaatakował cię słownie i jeśli tylko chcesz, mógłbym się za tobą wstawić–

– Przestań próbować być taki szlachetny, Styles. To nie była  _słowna napaść._ Po prostu zamknij się, zanim przeniosę cię wyżej na mojej czarnej liście.

Pani Flack wreszcie do nich podchodzi, słodko się uśmiechając, jak zawsze.

– Louis i Harry – mamrocze, notując ich parę. – Dobrze – kontynuuje – waszym pytaniem jest: ‘Czy relacja Makbeta i Lady Makbet była niezdrowa i wykorzystująca emocjonalnie?’ Jedna ze stron ma potwierdzić tezę, druga zaprzeczyć.

Harry wygląda niczym żywe uosobienie ekscytacji.

– Ohh, jest wspaniałe, dziękuję, Pani Flack.

Kobieta kiwa głową, pochylając się na tyle, że zupełnie przypadkowo pokazuje swój dekolt i Louis przez chwilę współczuje Harry’emu, że musi być przez cały czas ofiarą jej przerażającego flirtu, następnie kobieta rusza do kolejnej pary.

Louis gapi się na Harry’ego niedowierzająco, zanim ten odwraca się do niego twarzą.

– Jesteś niemożliwy.

Harry wzrusza ramionami.

– Chciałbyś spotkać się u mnie, żeby popracować nad naszymi argumentami? 

Cóż, ok, szybko przeszedł od razu do rzeczy.

– Mamy do tego wszystkie z jutrzejszych lekcji. Wstrzymaj swoje konie.

Harry potakuje z powagą, jakby słowa Louisa były święte.

– I wtedy spotkamy się u mnie?

– Technicznie rzecz biorąc – zaczyna Louis – z pewnością poradzilibyśmy sobie pracując osobno. Ufam ci.

Harry wygląda na zachwyconego, kiedy Louis mówi mu, że mu ufa, nie przejmując się resztą jego słów. – Niby racja, ale chcę mieć wgląd na obie strony. To dość interesujący temat. Poza tym, chciałbym wiedzieć, co sądzisz. Masz naprawdę wspaniały umysł.

To może być najdziwniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek od kogoś usłyszał. Więc i to też mówi.

– To może być najdziwniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek od kogoś usłyszałem, ale okej – przyznaje. – I jeśli pojutrze nadal będziemy musieli to zrobić, wtedy się spotkamy. W porządku?

Harry promienieje.

– Pewnie.

Louis ma nadzieję, że skończą to tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe.

 

♡♡♡

 

– Więc słyszałem, że ty i Harry jesteście partnerami? – to sposób, w jaki Zayn gratuluje mu następnego dnia w czasie lunchu i zanim Louis może zaprotestować, kontynuuje – Na angielskim. Nic poza tym. Oczywiście.

Wręcza Louisowi kanapkę z tuńczykiem i słodką kukurydzą, a sam zaczyna jeść swoją zupę.

Szatyn warczy na niego, mimo że ma buzię pełną chleba i tuńczyka.

– Bardzo śmieszne.

– Chooociaż – mówi Zayn bezczelnym tonem. – Jestem pewien, że jeden z was chciałby być partnerami też w innym znaczeniu tego słowa. Ale,  _w którym_?

Louis ignoruje jego komentarz, zamiast tego pytając: – Jak się tego w ogóle dowiedziałeś? Nie mówiłem ci, a nie sądzę, żeby to było warte plotek.

Zayn przewraca oczami.

– Harry mi powiedział.

– Styles?

– Nie, Potter – odpowiada Zayn ze śmiertelną powagą, wymachując swoją plastikową łyżką jak różdżką – Jasne, że Styles, kretynie.

Louis patrzy na niego spode łba.

– Od kiedy rozmawiasz ze Stylesem?

– Mamy razem medioznawstwo – informuje go Zayn.

– To nie znaczy, że musisz od razu się z nim zaprzyjaźniać.

– Pracujemy razem dużo na projektach – mówi, jakby właśnie wcale nie przyznawał się do zdrady. – Jest miłym kolesiem. I bardzo dobrym _partnerem_ , pamiętaj o tym.

Louis rzuca w niego kawałkiem słodkiej kukurydzy.

– Nienawidzę cię.

Zayn podnosi to i zaczyna jeść, głupio się uśmiechając.

– Będę twoim drużbą, okej?

 

♡♡♡

 

– Twój dom jest kurewsko ogromny – jest pierwszą rzeczą, jaką mówi Louis, przekraczając próg posiadłości Stylesów.

Nie zrobili nic do tego czasu, serio. Harry’ego nie było na następny dzień w szkole , więc nie przygotowali zupełnie nic na debatę. Louis uważa, że zrobił to celowo. Jakby chciał, żeby Louis to oblał i był gotowy poświęcić swoją własną ocenę, tylko po to, żeby patrzeć jak cierpi. Wspaniale. Powinien był wybrać Eleanor. Może i by zmarnowała połowę czasu, próbując go pocałować, ale. Przynajmniej ich praca byłaby skończona.

Więc jest tutaj, stojąc w korytarzu Stylesów. Cóż, niekoniecznie nazwałby to korytarzem, to bardziej cholerny foyer. Cały dom Louisa jest niczym jeden pokój tutaj, jest pewny.  To absurdalne. To nie tak, że oczekiwał czegokolwiek mniejszego – wiedział, że Harry jest dziany, ale zobaczenie tego na żywo jest czymś zupełnie innym. Drzwi otworzyła mu  _pokojówka_ , na litość boską.  

– Er, ta. Zgaduję, że jest – mówi nieśmiało Harry, a Louisowi zajmuje chwilę przypomnienie sobie, co powiedział jako pierwszy.

– Dobrze, więc. Ruszajmy i takie tam – Harry po prostu gapi się na niego, jakby ten zwariował. – To ty jesteś tym, który tu mieszka. Prowadź.

Harry wkracza do akcji, łapiąc Louisa za nadgarstek – co mu się nie podoba w najmniejszym stopniu – i ciągnie go w górę krętych schodów. Mijają tak dużo drzwi, że stracił już rachubę. Ten dom przypomina labirynt i Louis boi się, że Harry zostawi go i karze samemu sobie znaleźć drogę powrotną.

Wreszcie dochodzą do ślepego zaułka. Lub, bardziej, końca korytarza i ostatnich drzwi. Są w odcieniu jasnego fioletu, co jest dziwne. Żadne z pozostałych drzwi nie są pomalowane na jakikolwiek inny kolor niż bez-zwątpienia-drogi biały. Louis założyłby, że po prostu należą do małej dziewczynki, biorąc pod uwagę ich niecodzienny kolor. Ale też nie ma wątpliwości, że prowadzą do pokoju Harry’ego. I naprawdę nie wie, czego oczekiwać po ich drugiej stronie.

Harry wydaje się być tak przelękniony, gryząc swoją wargę i wahając się z ręką na klamce, jak Louis sądził, że będzie.

– Nie mamy całego dnia, Styles – pogania go ostrym tonem, odrobinę niepotrzebnie.

Harry się rumieni.

– Racja, przepraszam. – I otwiera drzwi i… i Louis jest totalnie zaskoczony, delikatnie mówiąc.

Nie jest tak duży, jak oczekiwał, zważywszy na rozmiary reszty posesji. I jest prawdopodobnie najbardziej przypadkowym i wskazującym, że ktokolwiek tutaj mieszka pokojem w całym domu. Brak ekstrawagancji jest wynagrodzony wszechobecną przytulnością. Większą część pomieszczenia zajmuje długie, cienkie biurko poprowadzone wzdłuż ściany, białe, ale tak wystrugane i postrzępione, że wygląda na prawdziwie stare, używane i niekoniecznie jak hipsterska podróbka stylu vintage **.**   Dwuosobowe łóżko jest przyciśnięte do ściany naprzeciw drzwi, posłane białą pościelą i poduszkami w pastelowych kolorach, z jasnofioletowym stolikiem nocnym obok. Nie ma szafy, tylko metalowe pręty jakie nieraz można zobaczyć za kulisami w teatrze. Liliowe ściany są pokryte plakatami, zdjęciami, biletami i bez wątpienia – innymi wspomnieniami. Poza tym, kwiaty są dosłownie  _wszędzie_. Na stoliku nocnym, na biurku, nawet wiszą w koszyku w rogu. Samotne płatki w doniczkach na parapecie. W miejscach, w których nie znajdują się żadne prawdziwe kwiatki, zastępują je ich zdjęcia lub rysunki. Kolaże na ścianach. To dziwne i niespodziewane, ale całkiem piękne.  

– Nieźle, Styles – mówi, muskając palcami krawędź biurka, kiedy przechodzi obok niego. Harry przysiada nerwowo na bladoróżowym krześle. – Spodziewałem się czegoś takiego bardziej dla nastoletniej  _dziewczyny_ , ale kto co lubi. – Co, jak Louis uświadamia sobie, nie jest konkretnie tym, co zazwyczaj mówi Harry’emu o jego zainteresowaniu indie, ale. To co robi, nie zawsze musi być logiczne.

– Dzięki – mamrocze ochrypłym głosem – Możesz mówić do mnie Harry, wiesz.

Louis drwi.

– Wiem, że  _mogę_. Ale nie znaczy to, że  _będę_.

Opada na łóżko Harry’ego, a chłopak, z pytaniem wymalowanym na twarzy, błyskawicznie za nim podąża. Dosiada się do niego może odrobinę bliżej niż jest to konieczne. Leżą przez chwilę, a Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że to dziwnie relaksujące. Łóżko Harry’ego jest luksusowe, a cały pokój wypełniony jest zapachem kwiatów. Słodkim i uspokajającym. Chłopak nie jest sam w sobie taki zły, kiedy siedzi cicho. I tak naprawdę, Louisowi od zawsze lepiej się spało z kimś obok. Zazwyczaj był to Zayn lub jedna z jego sióstr, ale Harry nie byłby najgorszą opcją. Jego ciepło ogrzewa Louisa aż do samego rdzenia w sposób, w jaki tylko potrafią to zrobić bliskie komuś osoby. Byłby w stanie zasnąć właśnie tutaj i właśnie w tym momencie, jeśli Harry nie przerwałby spokojnej ciszy.

– Tak bardzo, jak chciałbym się z tobą zdrzemnąć, mamy robotę do zrobienia – mówi, rumieniąc się. Prawdopodobnie przez to małe wyznanie. Lub bardziej żart. Bo Louis nie sądzi, że miał to naprawdę na myśli.  

– Racja. Psujesz zabawę – mówi, bez żadnego żaru kryjącego się za jego słowami. Podchodzi do biurka i zaczyna wypakowywać swój plecak na drewno przed sobą, z patrzącym na niego Harrym.

Opuszkami palców przypadkowo dotyka kilku płatków pod najbliższym bukietem, niewiarygodnie delikatnych w dotyku.

– Co z tymi wszystkimi kwiatami? – pyta w zadumie.

Nagle Harry znajduje się tuż obok, poruszając się wokół bukietu, nie osiągając tym za wiele.

– Oh, lubię je.

Louis przewraca oczami.

– Taak, tyle już wywnioskowałem. Oczekiwałem może trochę bardziej konkretnej odpowiedzi. 

Harry pauzuje, a Louis jest w stanie wyobrazić sobie trybiki wirujące w jego głowie. Wygląda na tak podekscytowanego, jakby czekał cały ten czas aż ktoś mu zada to pytanie, ale nikt nigdy tego nie zrobił. Co jest dość smutne. To coś, co najwidoczniej bardzo kocha i ani jednej osoby nie obchodziło to na tyle, żeby o to dopytać. To nie tak, że Louisa to  _obchodzi._ Jest po prostu wścibski.

– Lubię znaczenie kwiatów – zaczyna Harry, wciąż bawiąc się łodygami. – Lubię sposób, w jaki pachną. I to, jak pasują do siebie lub, cóż, nie. Lubię tworzyć kompozycje kwiatowe – mówi, wręczając Louisowi bukiet nad którym pracował, żeby ten go ocenił – A potem robić im zdjęcia – wskazuje na barwne fotografie znajdujące się na ścianach – Uwielbiam też zasuszać je, mam ich całą masę. Lubię znajdywać coraz to różniejsze sposoby na zachowanie ich. To piękne, ulotne rzeczy, których ludzie często nie doceniają wystarczająco. Lubię sprawiać, że długo się trzymają, więc mogę się nimi cieszyć bez końca.

To całkiem niezły pomysł. Louis pragnie spisać jego słowa w formie wiersza, nie byłoby to tak obrzydliwie tandetne.

– To najbardziej kiczowata odpowiedź, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałem – mówi Harry’emu, a ten po raz pierwszy nie drga ani trochę na ton Louisa. – To tak na poważnie?

Harry potakuje, podnosząc jeden z płatków i umieszczając go w odpowiedniej doniczce na parapecie.

– Zupełnie na poważnie. Chciałbym być w przyszłości kwiaciarzem.

– Kwiaciarzem – powtarza osłupiały Louis.

Harry uśmiecha się.

– Ktoś, kto sprzedaje kwiaty…

– Wiem, kto to jest – przerywa mu gwałtownie Louis – To po prostu dość dziwne ambicje zawodowe.

Harry wzrusza ramionami.

– Może, ale to jest to, co chcę robić. Kto co lubi, nie? – pyta, szydząc z wcześniejszych słów Louisa. Lub nie szydząc. Może ma nadzieję, że Louis raczej go uspokoi, zamiast dobić bardziej chociaż ten jeden raz. I może Louis jest w stanie spełnić jego prośbę.

– Taa – przytakuje – Kto co lubi. 

Zaczynają. A Louis stwierdza, że praca z Harrym może być dobrą rzeczą. Jest inteligentny i chętny i nie aż tak bardzo irytujący, kiedy skupi się na zadaniu. I tak, jak Louis się domyślał, jest idealną osobą do kłótni.

– Manipulowała nim, żeby popełnił morderstwo, jak to może być  _zdrowym związkiem_? – pyta Louis, oszołomiony. W jakiś sposób znaleźli się na podłodze, z książkami i kartkami porozrzucanymi wokół nich. Ich ćwiczenia przed debatą nie idą najgorzej i Louis jest pewny, że dostaną z tego dobre oceny. I jest również pewny, że wygra.

Harry sapie w irytacji.

– Zabił dobrowolnie. Oboje byli obłąkani i potrzebowali siebie nawzajem. Spójrz, jak bardzo załamany był Makbet, kiedy umarła. Od dłuższego czasu był już totalnie pomylony, ale jej śmierć sprawiła, że stał się posępny. – Pierwszy raz Louis widzi Harry’ego tak bliskiego wściekłości. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, zachrypniętym głosem, dziko gestykulującego. To dość komiczne. I prawie ujmujące.

– Zgadzam się z tym, że ją kochał, ale wyczuwam tu odrobinę Syndromu Sztokholmskiego. Może kiedyś ich miłość była szczera, ale z czasem ona zaczęła się przejmować mniej, a on, w wyniku desperacji, przejmował się bardziej. Przywiązując się do niej. A ona z tego skorzystała.

Harry marszczy brwi, a Louis musi powstrzymywać śmiech z jego oburzonego wyrazu twarzy.

– Oczywiście, że ona o niego dbała. Są sobie równi i zbudowali ich relację na wzajemnym zaufaniu i szacunku, minionych tragediach i  _miłości_.

– Za każdym razem, kiedy widzimy ją samą, albo coś knuje, albo jest kompletnie szalona – wytyka – Kiedy jest z Makbetem, manipuluje nim lub kompromituje go. A jeszcze kiedy znajduje się z kimś innym, udaje słabą żonę, jakby to nie ona była mózgiem tej całej sprawy. Nie można ją nazwać zdrową na umyśle kobietą, a ich związku nie można nazwać normalnym.

Między nimi zapada cisza po raz pierwszy, odkąd zaczęli dyskusję.

Harry wzdycha.

– Okej. Wygrałeś. Miłość jest kłamstwem.

Louis śmieje się, odważnie i zuchwale.

– Oh, spadaj. Jeśli rozmawialibyśmy o prawdziwej miłości, mogę cię zapewnić, że byłbym innego zdania – mówi, promieniejąc i przeciągając palcami po białym dywanie, na którym leży. Znając Harry’ego, to pewnie prawdziwa skóra owcy czy coś, ale Louis zostawi sobie moralności na później.

Harry uśmiecha się radośnie i przyczołguje się bliżej niego aż nie unosi się nad Louisem. Z rękami po obu stronach jego głowy. Sytuacja zmieniła się radykalnie. A Louis ma problemy z poprawnym oddychaniem.

– Naprawdę? – pyta, zaintrygowany.

Czuje wszędzie gorąco. Prawdopodobnie przez to, że chłopak dosłownie na nim leży. Przyszpilając go do ziemi. To…  _interesujące_ , skromnie mówiąc.

– Oczywiście – odpowiada wymijająco, wyczołgując się spod Harry’ego. – Wydaje mi się, że skończyliśmy na dzisiaj – mówi, kiedy zaczyna pakować swoje rzeczy, czując na sobie uważny wzrok Harry’ego śledzący jego ruchy. – Albo już zupełnie, tak sądzę. Będziemy najlepsi. Jesteś całkiem mądry.       

Nagle Harry znajduje się obok miejsca, w którym klęczy, w odległości tylko jednego oddechu od niego.

– A ty jesteś całkowicie olśniewający – szepcze w podziwie i,  _okej_. Louis prawdopodobnie powinien wyjść. Tak jakby teraz. Zanim jego ciało wpadnie na inny pomysł. Jest tylko nastolatkiem, który nie całował nikogo od miesięcy. A Harry ma najbardziej niesamowite usta jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Louis nie może się obwiniać.

– Dobrze, powinienem, um, pójść – mamrocze, odwracając się w stronę drzwi.

Harry podąża za nim.

– Odprowadzę cię.

Louis otwiera usta, żeby zaprotestować, zanim nie przypomina sobie jak absurdalnie ogromny jest dom Harry’ego.

– Tak, to chyba dobry pomysł. Stary, twój dom jest jak labirynt. Nie byłbym zaskoczony, jeśli gdzieś tutaj czaiłby się Minotaur.

Harry, słysząc to  _wybucha śmiechem,_ odrzucając swoją głowę do tyłu i łapiąc się za brzuch. Louis lubi rozśmieszać ludzi, ale jego żart ani trochę nie był wart tej reakcji. Harry wygląda na opętanego. A Louis jest odrobinkę przerażony.  

Na szczęście, Harry nie próbuje odebrać mu duszy i zwyczajnie prowadzi go do wejściowych drzwi, rozprawiając o greckiej mitologii. Jest naprawdę dziwnym chłopakiem.

Louis stara się jak najszybciej opuścić dom kiedy tylko Harry otwiera przed nim drzwi, ale wtedy czuje dłoń chwytającą go za nadgarstek. Harry wygląda jakby potrzebował zachęty, Bóg wie do czego, i przez to, że ich wieczór był całkiem przyzwoity, Louis decyduje się mu pomóc. Kiedy zaczyna wysuwać swoją rękę, ten wydaje się być zraniony, prawdopodobnie sądząc, że Louis próbuje uwolnić się z jego uścisku. Wyraz twarzy chłopca w momencie, w którym Louis złącza ich dłonie razem jest bezcenny. Ma minę, jakby właśnie to były jego urodziny i Boże Narodzenie w jednym i, cóż, może Zayn miał rację. Może Harry naprawdę go lubi. Louis nie nienawidzi tej myśli tak bardzo, jak zrobiłby to jeszcze cztery godziny temu. Ale wciąż trochę jej nienawidzi, oczywiście.

Mały gest Louisa wydaje się dać Harry’emu wystarczająco pewności siebie, żeby wreszcie powiedzieć, o czym myślał.

– Chciałbyś zobaczyć ze mną nowy film o Spider-Manie? – słowa zostają wypowiedziane tak szybko, że ma problem ze zrozumieniem ich, ale kiedy już to robi, blednie.

Sądzi, że Harry zaprasza go na randkę.  _Randkę_. I może ta rzecz z trzymaniem dłoni była błędem, jeśli to ona doprowadziła Harry’ego do wniosku, że Louis też go lubi. Powinien powiedzieć nie, ma zamiar powiedzieć nie. Ale naprawdę chce zobaczyć ten film. Zazwyczaj nie ma możliwości obejrzenia niczego zanim nie wyjdzie na DVD i Zayn je kupi. Ale to szansa na zobaczenie go w kinie chociaż raz. I jeśli Harry myśli, że to randka, wtedy będzie chciał za niego zapłacić. Louis jest w stanie poradzić sobie z Harrym przez kilka godzin, jeśli to będzie oznaczało darmowy film. Jasne.

– Jasne – mówi, wzruszając ramionami, a Harry wygląda jakby dzieliły go dwie sekundy od skakania z radości. Na szczęście, woli poczekać aż Louis wyjdzie, żeby zacząć piszczeć jak nastolatka. Właściwie to Louis ma nadzieję, że nie zrobi tego w ogóle, ale, cóż, jeśli musi.

Harry wydaje się być niezdolny do mówienia, prawdopodobnie skupiając całą swoją energię na tym, by nie zemdleć. Co jest. Dziwne. Louis nigdy nie spotkał nikogo takiego i podczas kiedy jest to trochę przesadzone, jest też definitywnie  _bardzo_ pochlebne. Louis był zakochany kilka razy w przeszłości i potrafi zrozumieć, jak wspaniałe jest to uczucie, kiedy ta osoba zdaje sobie sprawę z twojego istnienia. I jak to mówią, zmieniając świat, zacznij od siebie. Pozwoli na to Harry’emu. Na krótką chwilę.   

Mówi mu, że porozmawiają o tym w szkole i życzy mu dobrej nocy. Harry pochyla się, żeby złożyć pocałunek na jego policzku. Louis może poczuć, jak się rumieni, po czym śpieszy do domu, zanim może zacząć myśleć o tym za dużo.

 

♡♡♡

 

Harry ma na sobie wianek. Prawdziwy, cholerny wianek.

Stoi przed kinem, cały ubrany na czarno. Czarne buty, czarne jeansy, czarny t-shirt. Wszystko czarne. Z wyjątkiem, oczywiście, delikatnych błękitnych kwiatów pośród jego loków. Spogląda znad telefonu w momencie, w którym Louis do niego podchodzi i nawet nie sekundę później, ciepłe ramiona oplatają jego talię. Nikt nigdy tak nie przytulał Louisa. Bez ani cala między nimi. Dłonie Harry’ego, zaciśnięte na plecach szatyna, przyciągają go jeszcze bliżej. Nie, żeby to było w ogóle już możliwe. Loki chłopaka łaskoczą jego brodę i Louis dosłownie ma bukiet kwiatów na swojej twarzy, ale nie narzeka.

Ręce Harry’ego są umiejscowione zbyt nisko, żeby to był platoniczny uścisk i zbyt wysoko, by miał jakiekolwiek zabarwienie seksualne. Jest dość intymny. Taki, jaki oczekujesz od kochającej się pary, a nie od dwóch nastoletnich chłopców, którzy trochę-ale-nie-bardzo lubią się nawzajem. Jest też definitywnie intensywny i nieoczekiwany. Ale tak naprawdę nie niechciany. Louis od zawsze był jawnym pieszczochem. Więc również go przytula, wdychając zapach kwiatów i jabłkowego szamponu, pozwalając całemu stresowi związanemu ze szkołą opuścić jego ciało za jednym westchnieniem.

To nie jest to, co planował na dzisiejszy wieczór, ale to nie najgorszy obrót sytuacji. Przytulanie się jest wciąż przytulaniem, niezależnie kim jest ta druga osoba. Nic nie znaczy. A Harry dobrze przytula. Louis nie może się obwiniać.

Kiedy się odsuwają, wszystko, o co Louis jest w stanie zapytać, to – Czy to niezapominajki?

Harry oblewa się rumieńcem i tym razem nie wydaje się to być tak irytujące, jak wcześniej. – Nie. To fiołki. Moje ulubione – mówi.

Louis sceptycznie unosi brwi.

– Skoro to  _fiołki,_ to dlaczego są niebieskie?

Chłopak chichocze.

– Nie występują tylko w jednym kolorze. Nie ma tylko  _czerwonych_  róż, racja?

– Niech będzie. A co w takim razie ze słonecznikami? – to jedyny argument, który Louis jest w stanie wymyślić.

Harry mówi z uśmieszkiem.

– Zapomnij, co mówili ci ludzie. Występują też w czerwonym kolorze.

– Moje życie jest jednym wielkim kłamstwem – odpowiada Louis, powodując kolejny wybuch śmiechu u Harry’ego, z odrzuconą do tyłu głową i, jak przypuszcza, to jego normalny sposób śmiania się. Dziwny.

Harry prowadzi go do środka kina za rękę, co przypomina Louisowi, że ten uważa to za randkę. Ale to nie jest prawda. Są tylko trochę-ale-nie-bardzo-przyjaciółmi, którzy mają zamiar obejrzeć razem film. Oczywiście. Chociaż, ich uścisk nie do końca potwierdzał ten fakt.

Zanim Louis ma szansę zabrać swoją dłoń, Harry dobrowolnie sam ją puszcza, mówiąc mu, że wróci za minutę, po czym kieruje się w stronę kasy po ich bilety.

Louis nie jest tak naprawdę gotowy na ten wieczór.  Nie ma pojęcia, czego się spodziewać, co odrobinę go niepokoi. Od czasu ich debaty – oboje dostali szóstki, a Louis wygrał, dziękuję bardzo – Harry nie zamknął się ani na trochę o ich zbliżającej się nie-randce. Omówił każdy najmniejszy szczegół kilka razy, przestając dopiero wtedy, kiedy Louis dosłownie od niego uciekał, a Zayn, przewracając oczami, mamrotał przeprosiny w jego imieniu. Louis dopiero co był na obiedzie z Harrym, a teraz jeszcze czekał go film. Jest dość zawzięty.

Chłopak wraca z dwiema porcjami popcornu i dwiema colami, co, jak Louis podejrzewa, nie jest czymś, co zazwyczaj oczekuje się na randce **.** Z poprzednich doświadczeń Louis wie, że najczęściej pary się dzielą.Więc przynajmniej ma teraz pewność, że to nie jest randka. Jedyna rzecz, która nie daje mu jeszcze spokoju to to, czy Harry w ogóle lubi Spider-Mana, czy po prostu wiedział, że to ulubiony super bohater Louisa. Cokolwiek.

To dziwny wieczór, delikatnie mówiąc. Film okazuje się być świetny, tak jak się tego spodziewał – Andrew Garfield od zawsze był jego celebrity crushem.I może, lub też nie, uronił kilka łez na koniec, ale nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć. I, po raz pierwszy, Harry nie próbował go dotknąć. Żadnego trzymania dłoni, ręki wokół jego ramion czy zetkniętych razem ud. I przez to Louis zaczyna mieć nadzieję, że chłopak załapał aluzję. To kompletnie nie jest randka.

Opuszczają kino – dopiero  _po_ napisach końcowych, bo Louis nie jest idiotą i teraz przez to bardzo,  _bardzo_  chce zobaczyć X-Mena. Może powinien postarać się mocniej, żeby nie zostać zwolnionym z Toys R Us**** i zaoszczędzić pieniądze na bilet – w dość niezręcznej ciszy. Louis powstrzymuje się, żeby nie uciec stąd, krzycząc przez ramię podziękowania, ale nie jest aż tak wielkim kutasem. Czasami.

– Dobrze się dzisiaj bawiłem – mówi żarliwie Harry.

– Tak, ja też. Dzięki – ma nadzieję, że to właśnie ten moment, w którym się rozstają.  

Harry jednak, jak się okazuje, ma inne plany. Sięga po dłoń Louisa, zjeżdżając w dół jego ramienia, po czym splata ich palce. Szatyn może dojrzeć kolor na paznokciach Harry’ego. Co jest zdecydowanie czymś nowym. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział lakieru u żadnego chłopaka, nie wspominając już o Harrym. To powinno być raczej niespodziewane czy dziwne, ale, cóż, pamiętając jego sypialnię, Louis nie jest szczególnie zaskoczony. Mają taki sam nieskazitelny odcień błękitu, co kwiaty znajdujące się pośród jego loków – i oczywiście, wyglądają na zrobione specjalnie z myślą o ich wyjściu. Chłopak woli tego nie komentować. Kciuk Harry’ego zaczyna wykonywać kółka na wierzchu jego dłoni. I Louis już wie, że nie powinien był go przytulać – najwyraźniej ten źle odebrał jego gest. Ale nie jest dobry w rozumieniu ludzi lub ich potrzeb, a Harry może chcieć więcej, niż Louis jest w stanie mu ofiarować. Więcej, niż Louis chce mu ofiarować. Tak sądzi. Może. A może tego nie chce. Racja? Nigdy nie był tak zagubiony, jak w tej chwili.    

Harry spogląda na niego z troską wypisaną na twarzy, a Louis może sobie jedynie wyobrazić, jak bardzo obłąkanie musi teraz wyglądać, kłócąc się w środku z samym sobą. Ściska dłoń Harry’ego w celu zapewnienia, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Bo nie chce, żeby dzieciak się niepotrzebnie martwił.

Chłopak niepewnie składa pocałunek na jego policzku, widocznie martwiąc się, że ten się odwróci czy odrzuci go lub coś w tym stylu. Co jest tym, co powinien zrobić, ale. Pozwoli na to Harry’emu. Jako podziękowanie. I, cóż, jeśli się powiedziało a, musi się powiedzieć b. Więc Louis odwzajemnia pocałunek. Tak po prostu. W kącik warg, gdzie usta łączą się ze skórą, ponieważ nie chce, by Harry wyciągnął błędne wnioski. Ale, tak. Ma całkiem przyjemne usta, tak jak się tego spodziewał. Delikatne i miękkie. I właśnie wykrzywione w wariackim uśmiechu.

– Pa, Lou – szepcze Harry w zachwycie.

A Louis go nie poprawia.

I obawia się, że może być to kolejny zły pomysł.

 

♡♡♡

 

Harry wydaje się sądzić, że się spotykają. Co nie jest prawdą. Oczywiście. Ale Louis nie ma serca by mu o tym powiedzieć. Co jest dziwne. Bo od kiedy Louis waha się przed mówieniem chłopakowi dokładnie tego, co myśli? I nie sądzi, że wciąż go nienawidzi. Jeśli ma być szczery, nie ma zielonego pojęcia, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć.

Na początku to było irytujące. A teraz, cóż, nadal jest irytujące, ale i znośne w tym samym czasie. 

Harry jest tym, który pisze do Louisa jako pierwszy rano i ostatni wieczorem, życząc mu  _słodkich snów_  czy  _wspaniałego dnia_ , zawsze dodając trzy całusy na końcu. Nie pamięta momentu, w którym dał Harry’emu swój numer, ale jest pewny, że Zayn maczał w tym palce.

Harry siada z nimi na lunchu – a nie ze swoją grupką indie, jak miał to w zwyczaju – przysuwając się do Louisa aż ich boki nie są praktycznie ze sobą zrośnięte. Co nie jest szczególnie wygodne, kiedy ludzie próbują jeść. W pewnym momencie zaczął kupować szatynowi posiłek, zastępując w tym Zayna i Louis naprawdę nie wie, jak ma się z tym czuć. Chłopak rozmawia z Zaynem, jakby byli najlepszymi kumplami i szepcze Louisowi o nowo zakupionych kwiatach i ich znaczeniu. Co wydaje się być w jakiś sposób interesujące. I czasem zabawne. Więc Louis pozwala mu zostać.

Harry za każdym razem żegna się z nim pocałunkiem. Tym w kącik ust, jakby to była rzecz tylko między nimi. Tak delikatnym, jakby razem z nim zostawiał na ciele Louisa sekret. I może to robi. I nie jest to aż tak straszne. Łagodnym i słodkim i, naprawdę, takim, jakiego zawsze pragnął. Więc Louis pozwala mu zostać.

Harry tuli się do niego na angielskim. To jedyne słowo, jakim Louis jest w stanie to opisać. Umieszcza cały swój ciężar na szatynie i układa głowę na jego ramieniu, kiedy nie jest zajęty pisaniem notatek. Chowa twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, wysyłając tym samym dreszcze w dół kręgosłupa Louisa. To miłe. Więc Louis pozwala mu zostać.

Pani Flack złamała swoją zasadę alfabetyczną zasadę sadzania uczniów i rozdzieliła ich dwójkę. Na co Louis czuje się dziwnie oburzony. To nie tak, że nie wykonywali przydzielonych im zadań czy komukolwiek przeszkadzali. I to nie tak, że Louisa to w ogóle obchodzi. Pani Flack ma przerażającą słabość na punkcie Harry'ego i wie o tym cała klasa. Jest prawdopodobnie po prostu zazdrosna.   
W sumie, Louis ma wciąż wrażenie, że Harry jest przekonany, że się spotykają.

A Zayn uważa to za przezabawne.

– To jest komiczne – mówi mu po raz dziesiąty 

Są właśnie w bibliotece, spędzając razem swoją wolną lekcję. Zayn szkicuje w zeszycie. Tego ranka Harry podarował mu pojedynczy czerwony pączek róży, mówiąc, że oznacza nieskazitelność i piękno, co według niego dokładnie opisuje Louisa. I nie trzeba dodawać, że chłopak przypatruje jej się przez cały czas z nieco nieufną miną.

– To nie jest śmieszne – jęczy Louis – to żenujące.

– Tommo jest zawstydzony. Oh, czy da się upaść niżej?

Przewraca oczami.

– Nie ja, kretynie. Ten z kwiatkami. 

Zayn marszczy brwi, spoglądając znad szkicu.

– W jaki sposób miałoby to być żenujące dla niego?

– Tylko on wykonuje te wszystkie romantyczne gesty i sądzi, że się spotykamy – Louis drwi na samą myśl o tym.

– Więc nie jesteście razem? – pyta Zayn z uniesionymi brwiami.

Louis oblewa się rumieńcem.

– Nie, jasne, że nie. 

Zayn zatrzymuje się, wydając się nad czymś rozmyślać, po czym odkłada swój ołówek na bok, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na Louisie.

– Spójrz, wiem, że byłem dość złośliwy, ale naprawdę nie musisz się ciągle przy tym upierać.

– Nie jestem uparty – przynajmniej tak sądzi – Jestem szczery – podnosi się i kieruje w stronę jakiejkolwiek alejki, która mogłaby zapewnić im choć trochę prywatności.

Zayn podąża za nim bez pytania.

– Czekaj, na serio go nie lubisz?

Louis potrząsa głową, być może za bardzo gwałtownie, marszcząc brwi.

– Nie. Na serio. Po prostu tylko przestałem go nienawidzić.   

Zayn wygląda na szczerze wstrząśniętego jego słowami.

– Oh.

– Dlaczego zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś tego wcześniej nie wiedział? – pyta, muskając grzbiety książek, kiedy je mija.

– Bo nie wiedziałem – zdecydowanie nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał od chłopaka.

Louis spogląda na niego.

– Zawsze powtarzałem, jak bardzo go nienawidzę.

Zayn wzdycha, osuwając się po jednej z półek na książki dopóki nie opada na ziemię. – Sądziłem, że byłeś po prostu durniem i zwyczajnie _udawałeś,_ że za nim nie przepadasz przez jakiekolwiek powody, jakie miałeś.

Ostrożnie siada tuż obok Zayna, po czym uderza go w ramię za jego głupotę. Totalny głupek.

– Skoro go nie lubisz – zaczyna mulat, marszcząc brwi – to dlaczego pozwoliłeś mu na to wszystko?

Louis wzrusza ramionami, nawet samemu nie znając odpowiedzi. Czasami Harry nie jest aż taki zły, ale czasami jest irytujący jak cholera, więc Louis nie jest w stanie określić swojej opinii na jego temat, nie wspominając już o uzasadnieniu swoich działań. Ale to przyjemne. To całe okazywanie sobie uczuć. Ale nie potrafi powiedzieć tego Zaynowi, więc decyduje się na – Z litości.

Zayn, jak przystało na opiekuńczą i dobrą osobę, jaką jest, marszczy brwi tak głęboko, jak sięga Ocean Atlantycki.

– Louis – wzdycha – nie powinieneś był tego robić, wtedy- Jeśli bym wiedział, że przez cały czas wprowadzałeś go w błąd, powiedziałbym ci coś, jak- jak to, że to nie jest fair względem niego, Lou. – Louis jest kutasem. – On naprawdę cię lubi i dobrze o tym wiesz. – Jest okropną osobą, a Zayn przypomina anioła, siedzącego na jego ramieniu. – Po prostu albo daj mu jedną, cholerną szansę, albo powiedz mu prawdę, dzięki czemu nie skrzywdzisz go potem. – Dlaczego Louis nigdy nie potrafi zrobić nic dobrze? – Nie wprowadzaj go w błąd. Nie chciałbyś, żeby ktokolwiek zrobił to tobie, racja? On na to nie zasługuje. – Louis wydaje się być czarnym charakterem tej historii, nie? 

Ale mimo wszystko, nie chce pozwolić myśleć Zaynowi, że ten ma rację.

– Od kiedy stałeś się guru miłości?

Zayn prycha, wstając na nogi. I tak zna prawdę.

– Ej, zawsze daję ci świetne rady. Zapewniam cię, jeśli kiedykolwiek byś się mnie posłuchał, twoje życie byłoby o wiele prostsze – Pomaga wstać Louisowi. – Teraz idź i rób, co masz zrobić, kretynie.

 

♡♡♡

 

Jest przerwa, a Louis nie ma zielonego pojęcia, jaką lekcję ma następną. Nie jest w stanie znaleźć nigdzie Zayna, więc nie ma możliwości go o to spytać. Zapomniał też klucza do swojej szafki, przez co może wziąć połowy książek, których potrzebuje – nie, żeby wiedział, które z nich ma zabrać, bo kompletnie nie wie, jaką lekcję ma następną.

Siedzi w licealnej świetlicy w miejscu, które zazwyczaj zajmują razem z Zaynem: z dala od automatów z jedzeniem i stoliku do piłkarzyków, bo to właśnie tam kręci się większość szkolnych idiotów. Nie. Louis siada w rogu – na czymś, co wydaje się jedyną dobrą kanapą w całym pomieszczeniu – i zazwyczaj jest to w porządku, kiedy obok niego jest Zayn. Ale teraz wygląda na odludka. Jego jedynym towarzystwem jest on sam i wszystko, co robi, to siedzenie na telefonie. I może poczuć jak jego policzki rozgrzewają się z zażenowania. Gdzie, do cholery, jest Zayn?

Kiedy czuje, jak obskurna sofa ugina się pod czyimś ciężarem, odwraca się, przygotowując się do przywalenia Zaynowi za to, że kazał mu czekać. Ale spotyka się z rozpromienionym uśmiechem Harry’ego i jego świecącymi, bajkowymi oczami.

– Heeej – szczebiocze Harry, przysuwając się bliżej Louisa.

Ten mruży na niego oczy.

– Ta, cześć.

– Jak się masz? – wzdycha. Naprawdę wdycha, jak jakaś pieprzona księżniczka Disneya lub coś w tym stylu. 

– Dobrze – odpowiada beznamiętnym tonem. To wszystko wydaje się być dziwne i podejrzane i zastanawia się, co Harry myśli, że robi. To nie jest część ich rutyny. Louis nigdy wcześniej nie zauważył go w świetlicy. Chłopak uśmiecha się, nieświadomy myśli szatyna, jak zawsze. – W porządku.

I kiedy Harry pochylił się z oczywistym zamiarem pocałowania go – takiego prawidłowego pocałowania go – już wiedział, że ma problem **.** _Nie wprowadzaj go w błąd,_ mówi mu sumienie. Jego sumienie brzmi zbyt kurewsko podobnie do Zayna. Ostatecznie odwraca głowę, więc usta Harry’ego trafiają na jego policzek. Śmieje się niezręcznie i pyta: – Czy ty i twoi przyjaciele nie powinniście właśnie siedzieć gdzieś pod drzewem, słuchając jakichś niedoszłych podróbek Mumford & Sons, jednocześnie wstawiając zdjęcia waszych posiłków na Instagrama?

Harry wyglądał, jakby został uderzony w twarz i, serio, to nie jest sprawiedliwe, że powoduje u Louisa poczucie winy. Nie ma ani jednego powodu, żeby tak się czuć, Harry po prostu musi wreszcie załapać aluzję i  _odejść._  

– Oh – mamrocze, elokwentny jak zawsze, a Louis musi się powstrzymywać przed przewróceniem oczami. To by nie pomogło zbyt wiele. – Ja, um – kontynuuje Harry drżącym głosem, unosząc pendrive. – Chciałem ci tylko dać to.

Louis spogląda na niego. To nie Gwiazdka, co ten dzieciak sobie myśli?

– I co to dokładnie jest, twój zbiór porno?

Harry oblewa się rumieńcem. Nie delikatnym kolorem na policzkach, a czerwienią, od linii włosów aż po miejsce, gdzie jego wytatuowana skóra znika pod w połowie rozpiętą koszulą. – Nie – mamrocze, i, naprawdę, on musi wreszcie przestać mówić w ten sposób, tak jakby teraz, proszę. – To tylko kilka piosenek, które sądzę, że mógłbyś polubić?

Powiedział to bardziej jak pytanie, a jeśliby to było na serio pytanie, odpowiedź Louisa brzmiałaby zdecydowanie nie.

– Stworzyłeś dla mnie mixtape? Możesz być jeszcze bardziej stereotypowy?

Harry oczyszcza swoje gardło, pocierając niezręcznie ręką swój kark.

– To playlista – bełkocze – Zero winyli, gramofonów, czy czegokolwiek innego, co myślisz, że lubię. To tylko parę piosenek, które- które sprawiają, że myślę o tobie.

Louis sceptycznie mierzy wzrokiem kawałek metalu i plastiku, bo, serio, kto jeszcze używa pendrive’ów, nie mówiąc już o  _playlistach._ Powoli wyciąga dłoń, żeby wyciągnąć przedmiot z długich palców Harry’ego – którego paznokcie są pomalowane tym razem na bladoróżowo z nieznacznymi odpryskami – i wsuwa go do swojej kieszeni.  _Nie wprowadzaj go w błąd._  

Po wyrazie twarzy chłopaka, można go opisać jako zadowolonego z siebie. Ale nie w ten egoistyczny sposób, chociaż raz. Wygląda na szczerze ucieszonego przez fakt, że Louis przyjął jego prezent, który stworzył  _sam_  dla niego. Louis nie może przestać spoglądać na paznokcie Harry’ego. Zaczął robić to coraz częściej od czasu ich  _randki_. Malować je na ładne kolory i cieszyć się z pewności siebie, jaką mu najwidoczniej dają.

– Co z tym lakierem na paznokciach? – pyta Louis zanim może się powstrzymać, martwiąc się, że może obrazić chłopaka w jakikolwiek niechciany sposób.

Harry rumieni się. Na ten sam kolor, co jego paznokcie.

– Ja. Po prostu, lubię to. To ładne. To powoduje, że czuję się kreatywny i… To po prostu ładne. Czy to… w porządku? – pyta Louisa, czy to  _w porządku_. Czy Louis  _wyrazi zgodę_ na coś, co lubi. I wie, że Harry ma wystarczająco powodów, żeby być niepewnym co do niego, ale, kurwa. To aż fizycznie boli, kiedy Louis widzi go takiego. Niesamowicie wstydliwy i smutny. Tak jak Fizzy, kiedy wróciła ze szkoły zanosząc się płaczem, bo znajomi z klasy nie polubili jej stylu tomboya*****. Wtedy Louis powiedział jej, żeby była sobą bez względu wszystko i jak bardzo ich opinia się nie liczy. I, cholera, Louis nie ma pojęcia co robić.

– Oczywiście, że jest – mówi, nie głośniej niż szeptem. – Kto co lubi, racja? – Właśnie czuje się jak hipokryta, szydząc ze stylu indie Harry’ego, ale wspierając go w wyborze  _dziewczęcych_  rzeczy. To nie ma ani trochę sensu i ta cała sprzeczność przyprawia go o bóle głowy.  _Nie wprowadzaj go w błąd._

Jednak Harry nie wypomina mu tego, tylko jasno się uśmiecha, jak zawsze, muskając pomalowane paznokcie. Louis odpowiada mu uśmiechem, odrobinę niezręcznie i sięga po słuchawki do uszu ze swojej torby.

Siada z powrotem na swoim miejscu, naciskając ‘play’ na swojej ‘wtorkowej’ playliście. Spodziewa się, że Harry będzie miał zamiar zaraz wyjść i to nie tak, że Louis próbuje mu w ogóle to jakoś przekazać. Ale chłopak zwyczajnie przysuwa się bliżej niego, dopóki ich uda lekko się nie dotykają. Louis powinien narzekać czy odsunąć się, ale, ku jego zaskoczeniu, ma dobry humor, pomimo wszystkich dzisiejszych irytujących sytuacji.

Jest w połowie Mony Lisy, wykonywanej przez Panic! At The Disco, kiedy czuje klepnięcie w ramię. Szybko pauzuje piosenkę, wyciągając obie słuchawki i odwraca się. Znowu Harry Styles. Unosi brew, niemo pytając „ _Czego do cholery chcesz?_ ” I wygląda na to, że ten załapał, co ma na myśli.

– Czego słuchasz? – pyta, słodko się uśmiechając.

To całkiem normalne pytanie. Z pewnością nie najgorsze, jakie mu kiedykolwiek zadał. Więc Louis zamierza mu odpowiedzieć, zanim zacznie się wahać. Bo takie dziwaki jak Harry nienawidziłyby tego, prawda? Wyśmiałby go i zaczął z niego kpić z powodu jego słabego gustu muzycznego, prawda? Bo to zazwyczaj robią, prawda? Louis niespecjalnie pragnie być tym, z którego szydzą.

– Panic! At The Disco. Słyszałeś o nich, czy…? – mówi Louis, zadziwiająco nieśmiało.

Harry się rozpromienia.

– Oh, kocham ich! – niekoniecznie tego się spodziewał – Mógłbym posłuchać razem z tobą? – a tego jeszcze mniej.

Prawie niezauważalnie potakuje, wręczając Harry’emu jedną z słuchawek. IPod Louisa leży między ich nogami. Nie wypowiadają ani jednego słowa, oboje w swoim własnym świecie, nucąc melodię piosenki. Co nie jest aż tak dziwne, jak to, że Harry wydaje się znać większość utworów i je  _lubić_. _Nie wprowadzaj go w błąd._  Więc być może jednak chłopak nie słucha tylko banjo czy tarek w staromodnych gramofonach. Być może lubi też inne rzeczy. I być może Louis naprawdę powinien przesłuchać playlisty, którą dla niego stworzył. Jest boleśnie świadomy obecności małego pendrive’a, znajdującego się w jego kieszeni.

 _Nie wprowadzaj go w błąd._   _Daj mu jedną, cholerną szansę._

W ten właśnie sposób mija im reszta czasu. Harry wyjmuje kilka książek ze swojej torby i zaczyna czytać, chłonąc każde słowo z delikatnie uniesionymi kącikami ust. Louis zwyczajnie wygląda przez okno, pozwalając sobie pogrążyć się w myślach. To wszystko nie wydaje być się najgorszym sposobem na spędzenie wolnego czasu.  _Daj mu jedną, cholerną szansę._  Mimo wszystko, wciąż ma ochotę zabić Zayna.

Nagle głośny dzwonek przerywa mordercze plany Louisa, a świetlica zaczyna się opróżniać z jęczących nastolatków niczym hordy zombie. Harry posyła Louisowi uśmiech, kiedy ten zawija słuchawki wokół iPada, jakby czekał, aż coś zrobi.

– Nie znasz przypadkiem mojego planu lekcji na dzisiaj? – pyta Louis, głównie po to, żeby przerwać niekomfortową ciszę. 

Harry rumieni się na całej twarzy, spuszczając głowę i skupiając całą uwagę na swoich stopach szurających o dywan.

– Podwójne zajęcia teatralne, po tym informatyka – przyznaje cichym głosem.

Usta Louisa otwierają się w szoku.

– Jakim cudem ty… nieważne, nie chcę wiedzieć.

Odwraca się, by odejść, ale Harry podrywa swoją głowę do góry, patrząc w jego stronę wzrokiem przepełnionym nadzieją.  _Daj mu jedną, cholerną szansę_.

Louis zatrzymuje się na dwie sekundy, zanim składa delikatny pocałunek w kąciku pełnych ust Harry'ego, czując, bardziej niż widząc, rosnący uśmiech chłopaka. Po czym Louis śpieszy na zajęcia teatralne, zanim może się zacząć martwić o skręcanie w swoim brzuchu.

 

♡♡♡

 

Louis gapi się na swój tani, stary telefon od pięciu minut, zanim zdobywa się na odwagę by zadzwonić do Harry’ego. Od czasu ich spotkania czuje się całkiem dziwnie. To tak, jakby po jednej rozmowie, cała jego opinia o nim uległa zmianie. Co jest takie banalne, ale. Ale to tak naprawdę pierwszy raz, kiedy Louis zauważa w nim kogoś innego niż hipstera czy rozpieszczonego dzieciaka. Zdążył już udowodnić, że nie jest aż tak zepsuty. Tylko kogoś, kto urodził się w zamożnej rodzinie i niekoniecznie korzysta z tego faktu. I lubi inną muzykę.  _Mainstreamową_ , czy cokolwiek. I nie wstydzi się tego w żadnym stopniu. I nigdy nie skrytykował nikogo, kto ma inny gust. I jest naprawdę, naprawdę kochaną osobą. W przeciwieństwie do Louisa. Tak bardzo się różnią, że aż Louis zastanawia się, czy prawdą jest to, że przeciwieństwa się przyciągają. Jest dziwną mieszanką hippie-hipstera i zdecydowanie jedyny w swoim rodzaju i powinien być bardziej doceniony. Harry Styles jest, tak jak powiedział Zayn, fajnym kolesiem. A Louis nigdy nie zdawał sobie z tego ani trochę sprawy. I czuje się przez to jak niezły kutas. Jest zawstydzony i zmieszany, i przede wszystkim, najgorszą osobą na całym świecie.

Harry Styles jest jak kociak. Kociak, którego uderzył prosto w pyszczek. Metafory nigdy nie były mocną stroną Louisa.

Ale Harry naprawdę jest uczuciowy i wygląda na tak wrażliwego. Lubi ludzi, jak i tatuaże, modę, pastelowe kolory, muzykę i kwiaty, szczególnie fiołki, maluje swoje paznokcie na przyjemne kolory i próbuje być sobą przez cały ten czas. Stara się też zadowolić ludzi wokół siebie, powalając im sobą pomiatać. Tak, jak Louis to robił. Jest rzeczywiście okropną osobą. 

I stworzył playlistę dla niego. Ze wszystkimi piosenkami, które mu o nim przypominają. I pomijając tą całą sentymentalność wmieszaną w to, każda z nich była w porządku. Są raczej całkiem smutne, akustyczne i indie, mówiące o miłości i stracie, czyli wszystko, czego spodziewał się po Harrym, ale, ku jego zaskoczeniu, nie nienawidzi ich. I z jakiegoś powodu, jego umysł zdecydował, że chce powiedzieć o tym chłopakowi. I jest niewiarygodnie zestresowany.

Harry odbiera po trzech sygnałach i po krótkiej ciszy, mówi zachrypniętym głosem –  _Halo?_

– Cześć, Harry – bezsilnie wzdycha.

–  _Oh. Lou. Hej_  – pauzuje, a zdenerwowanie Louisa wzrasta dziesięciokrotnie. –  _Po raz pierwszy użyłeś mojego imienia._  – A Louis czuje wszechogarniający go wstyd, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że ma rację.

Między nimi zapada cisza i to tym bardziej stresujące, kiedy nie widzi, co robi Harry. 

–  _Mogę ci w czymś pomóc?_  – pyta monotonnie Harry.

– Oh – sapie Louis.

–  _To nie tak, że próbuję się ciebie pozbyć czy coś_  – tłumaczy, spanikowanym tonem. –  _Boże, nie, ja, po prostu. Nigdy wcześniej do mnie nie dzwoniłeś. I prawie w ogóle nie rozmawiasz ze mną, jeśli nie musisz albo nie masz mi czegoś do powiedzenia, i. Hej_  – kończy, pokonany.

Louisowi wyrywa się jedyna rzecz, jaka przychodzi mu na myśl.

– Polubiłem twoją playlistę. Szczerze mówiąc, podoba mi się, mimo że jest niesamowicie indie – Ma nadzieję, że to nie podchodzi pod bycie niemiłym. 

–  _Tak?_  – pyta Harry pogodnym i lekkim głosem. –  _Miałem nadzieję, że tak będzie_.

Louis zrelaksował się pośród swojej pościeli, zaskoczony, jak łatwo idzie mu rozmowa z Harrym, kiedy nie jest zajęty obrażaniem go.

– Tak. Ani odrobinę banjo w zasięgu wzroku. Albo słuchu, bardziej.  

Harry chichocze po drugiej stronie, czym zachęca Louisa do kontynuowania.

– Ja, um – zaczyna, chcąc potrzymać rozmowę tak długo, jak się tylko da – szczególnie dwie ostatnie piosenki, od, erm…

–  _Paper Aeroplanes_  – Harry dokańcza za niego  _– to jeden z moich ulubionych zespołów_.

– To wszystko wyjaśnia – mamrocze, bardziej do siebie niż do chłopaka.

–  _Mogę dać ci więcej ich piosenek, jeśli tylko chcesz._

Cóż. Nie byli okropni. Louis zdecydowanie mógłby się zmusić do przesłuchania jeszcze paru kawałków.

– Pewnie.

Harry zamiera. Louis praktycznie może sobie wyobrazić, jak tamten otwiera i zamyka buzię, nie wydając żadnego dźwięku, próbując cokolwiek powiedzieć.

–  _Będą tutaj w ten weekend_  – wreszcie się odzywa. –  _Nie tutaj-tutaj w moim domu, oczywiście, ale dają koncert, tutaj, w naszym mieście_ – poprawia, śmiejąc się przy tym niezręcznie.

– Oh? – Louis docieka, dokładnie wiedząc dokąd to zmierza.

–  _Tak_  – pauzuje po raz kolejny. A Louis jest w stanie usłyszeć, jak bierze głęboki oddech. –  _Chciałbyś się tam wybrać ze mną?_  

Louis kuli się, przypominając sobie, jak drogie potrafią być bilety.

– Nie wiem ile kosztuje…

–  _Zapłacę za ciebie_  – przerywa mu Harry.

Louis spina się.

– Nie potrzebuję twoich pieniędzy – burczy.

–  _Nie_  – szepcze Harry, brzmiąc na przerażonego na samą myśl. –  _Jasne, że nie. Ale skoro zapraszam cię na randkę, zapłacę za wszystko, tak? Tak jak powinno być._

Louis gwiżdże, cicho i niby pod wrażeniem.

– Randka? Nigdy się nie poddasz, nie?

– A chcesz, żebym się poddał? – pyta chłopak, nagle poważny. 

I jeśli Louis rzeczywiście chce to przyznać, zgaduje, że teraz jest taki sam odpowiedni moment, jak każdy inny.

– Nie.

Praktycznie potrafi usłyszeć uśmiech rozciągający się na twarzy Harry'ego.

– W takim razie nie. Nie poddam się. – Między nimi zapada komfortowa cisza, przerywana tylko przez ich oddechy, a Louis czuje się prawie jak w komediach romantycznych dla nastolatków. Ich mała bańka pęka, kiedy słyszy stłumiony głos po stronie Harry’ego. – Muszę iść, obiad jest gotowy. 

Louis przybiera swój najbardziej szykowny akcent - który przypomina dosłownie ten Harry’ego.

– Kawior i szampan? 

Harry wybucha śmiechem, w ten sposób, do którego Louis zdążył się już przyzwyczaić.

– Tylko te najlepsze.

A Louis wreszcie daje mu tę jedną, cholerną szansę. Zayn byłby z niego dumny.

 

♡♡♡

 

Louis jest zestresowany. I to nie w ten dobry sposób, jak zazwyczaj przed szkolnym przedstawieniem czy czymś podobnym. Bardziej w stylu  _wiem, że spieprzę, ale niekoniecznie chcę spieprzyć._  Tak, jak czujesz się przed testem czy rozmową o pracę. W skrócie: jest naprawdę zestresowany. Zayn uważa, że jest żałosny. A jego pocieszającymi słowami mądrości było  _więc nie spieprz tego._  Louis definitywnie musi znaleźć sobie lepszych przyjaciół.

Nie rozmawiał z Harrym od czasu, kiedy do niego zadzwonił, bo nie mieli ani jednej lekcji angielskiego do końca tygodnia i poza tym, chłopak wykręcał się z wspólnych lunchów pod pretekstem jakiejś pracy domowej z prawa. Przynajmniej tak napisał Louisowi. I, w sumie, to był jedyny sposób, w jakim się komunikowali. Pisanie. Harry wysłał mu szczegóły koncertu, nawet co ma zamiar założyć, kończąc wiadomość trzema całusami. Louis nie może się powstrzymać przez wrażeniem, że chłopak jest na niego zły. Wydają mu się być pasywno-agresywne****** i nie jest w stanie zrozumieć ich ukrytego znaczenia.

I to wszystko jeszcze bardziej go stresuje, bo nie ma pojęcia, co Harry czuje naprawdę. Właśnie przyznał, że obchodzą go uczucia chłopaka i nie za bardzo miał możliwość cieszyć się tym. Cieszyć się byciem z kimś. Nie może tego spieprzyć. Nie znowu.

Harry założył dwie flanelowe koszule. Nie jedną, a dwie.

Czeka w umówionym miejscu **,** mając na sobie czerwony pled, nałożony na fioletowy, swoje typowe jeansy i buty. Wygląda dobrze. Głupio, ale dobrze w tym samym czasie. A Louis ma ochotę ugryźć jego obojczyki. I ma ochotę dowiedzieć się raz na zawsze, czy jego tatuaże są prawdziwe. Naprawdę powinien nauczyć dzieciaka, jak poprawnie nosić koszule. Albo i nie. Swoją drogą, tym razem nie ma wianka, co wydaje się być dobre, zważywszy na plany Louisa.

– Ja, um, mam kwiaty dla ciebie – jest pierwszym, co mówi, podchodząc do chłopaka, wymachując nimi przed sobą niczym mieczem. Nic specjalnego, zwykły bukiet składający się z trzech fiołków – fioletowego, białego i niebieskiego. Dostał zniżkę, bo zaczęły już więdnąć, ale nie sądzi, że Harry się tym przejmie. Najprawdopodobniej będzie wychwalać ich piękno do ostatniej sekundy. – Wiem, że masz ich dużo, ale to chyba coś, co powinno się zrobić, na, wiesz, randce.

Harry spogląda na niego z czułością wypisaną na twarzy. Jak kiedykolwiek mógł nienawidzić tego chłopca?

– Randka? – pyta Harry spokojnym i głębokim głosem jak zawsze.

Louis przytakuje.

– Tak, randka.

Chłopak odbiera od niego kwiaty nieznacznie trzęsącymi się placami - tym razem ma paznokcie pomalowane na zielono, odcieniem pasujące idealnie do jego oczu - a świadomość, że nie tylko on jest zdenerwowany, odrobinę uspokaja Louisa.

– Są piękne, Lou – szepcze w zachwycie – Dziękuję.

– To fiołki! – mówi, raczej niepotrzebnie, biorąc pod uwagę to, że Harry już pewnie to wie. – Um, powiedziałeś, że to twoje ulubione. Więc uznałem to za najbezpieczniejszy wybór. I nie miałem pojęcia, jaki kolor lubisz najbardziej, więc- więc wziąłem wszystkie trzy rodzaje, jakie mieli. – I, yep. Zdecydowanie się teraz rumieni.

Harry uśmiecha się na jego chaotyczne słowa.

– Te fioletowe znaczą skromność – mówi, muskając palcami liliowe płatki, po czym przenosi się do każdego kwiatka po kolei. – Niebieskie; wierność. Białe; daj sobie szansę na szczęście. – Tak. Louis jest cały czerwony. – Uwielbiam je – mówi szczerze. – Dziękuję.

Zaciąga się ich zapachem, praktycznie chowając twarz w płatkach. Po chwili odsuwa się i rozpromienia, czytając napis w  _miejscu sztuki alternatywnej_  - jak przynajmniej upiera się, że jest nazwane - znajdujący się między nimi, składający się z białych liter na czarnej tablicy i mówiący, kto będzie dziś występował.

I wtedy Harry go całuje.

Mocno i niesamowicie. Nie jest to pocałunek w kącik ust, ani szybki buziak. Louis opisałby go bardziej jako namiętny.

– Dziękuję – szepcze w usta Louisa.

Louis mruczy: – Za co mi dziękujesz? Minęła, jakby, minuta randki. Nie miałem nawet szansy, żeby zacząć się do ciebie przystawiać.

Harry wzrusza ramionami.

– Jestem nieskomplikowanym chłopakiem. Niewiele mi potrzeba do szczęścia.

– Wystarczą fiołki i Paper Aeroplanes? – Louis pyta z uśmieszkiem.

– Tak, wystarczą fiołki i Paper Aeroplanes – zgadza się, po czym składa pocałunek na policzku Louisa. – I ty.

Louis nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu ogarniającego całą jego twarz. Dlaczego był takim idiotą?

– Oh, czyli wliczam się do tego ‘niewiele’, tak?

Harry uderza go delikatnie w ramię.

– Zamknij się, próbuję być słodki.

– Powinieneś zostać przy słabych żartach – mówi, przyciągając chłopaka do uścisku. – Jesteś w tym lepszy.

Miejsce jest zadziwiająco fantazyjne. Louis oczekiwał czegoś w stylu pubu i garści instrumentów wepchniętych w róg z kilkoma zespołami grającymi przez dwadzieścia minut, w czasie których będą ignorowani przez pijany tłum. Ale tutaj jednak znajduje się prawdziwa scena obejmująca całą szerokość pomieszczenia, otwarty bar i ludzie, czekający na lubiany przez nich zespół, więc jest, serio, całkiem przyjemnie.

Louis kupuje im drinki dzięki swojemu sfałszowanemu dowodowi osobistemu , bo nie sądzi, że byłby w stanie przeżyć dzisiejszy wieczór na trzeźwo i, jeśli ma być szczery, naprawdę chce wiedzieć, jaki jest Harry będąc wstawionym. Pewnie jeszcze bardziej żywy i dotykalski niż zazwyczaj.

Miejsce jest zaskakująco tłoczne. Cóż, zaskakujące z perspektywy Louisa, bo jeśli chodzi o Harry’ego, to ten był poważnie zaniepokojony tym, że nie uda mu się kupić biletów na ostatnią minutę. Cała ta impreza wydaje się być dość dużą sprawą. Przynajmniej dla Harry’ego, a to wszystko, co się naprawdę liczy. Chłopak jest nieźle nakręcony, radośnie popijając swój drugi kieliszek rosé – bo, oczywiście, Harry pije pieprzone różowe wino na koncercie – wielokrotnie pytając Louisa o najbardziej wyczekiwaną przez niego piosenkę. I biorąc pod uwagę to, że słyszał tylko dwa kawałki, których tytułów nawet nie pamięta, za każdym razem pozostawia go bez odpowiedzi. Dźwięki podekscytowanej paplaniny unoszą się w powietrzu razem z muzyką pochodzącą z próby dźwiękowej zespołu.

Louis czuje się tak, jakby był zbyt często okazywał swoje uczucia. Nigdy nie potrafił trzymać rąk przy sobie, Harry też, ale. Ale wydaje mu się, że nie zasługuje na to wszystko, po tym, jak był tak bardzo okrutny dla chłopaka. Po tym, jak był upartym dupkiem. Czuje się takim wielkim idiotą. Bo jego relacja z Harrym mogła być naprawdę wspaniała. Mogła być czymkolwiek, czego by tylko zachciało jego serce. Wszystkim, czego nie ofiarował mu jego pierwszy i zarazem jedyny chłopak, jakiego miał. I zastanawia się dlaczego, u licha, Harry tkwił przy nim tak długo. Dlaczego znosił sarkazm Louisa i jego cierpkość. Dlaczego ciągle się go trzymał, kiedy ten był dla niego okropny. Jest zaniepokojony o przypuszczalne zamiłowanie do mężczyzn Harry’ego i jednocześnie bardzo za to wdzięczny.

Ponadto. Harry jest dość piękny. Jak, naprawdę cholernie piękny. Z dzikimi lokami, zabarwionymi ustami na czerwono od wina i z oczami w odcieniu ulubionego swetra Louisa (Jak teraz się nad tym zastanowi, nie ma nic, czego pragnąłby bardziej od Harry’ego we wspomnianym swetrze.) Jest po prostu tak śliczny, i. I prawdopodobnie najbardziej zbliżony wyglądem do prawdziwych księżniczek Disneya, przez co Louis czuje się teraz odrobinę bardziej jak Hans, niż Kristoff. I również sądzi, że oglądał Krainę Lodu zbyt wiele razy.

Harry jest seksowny i gorący, i uroczy, i wspaniały, i kochany, i Louis naprawdę nie wie, jak udaje mu się być tym wszystkim naraz. Lub w jaki sposób nagle zmienia się z chichoczącego dzieciaka w coś, co może opisać tylko jako kusiciela. Harry jest perfekcyjny. Louis zawsze o tym wiedział – bo kto nie? – Ale teraz jest w stanie szczerze to docenić. Czuje się tak, jakby miał na to pozwolenie. Czuje, kiedy Harry na niego spogląda, że tego chce. I również czuje, że Harry powinien mówić. O, cóż, o tym całym właśnie dziejącym się gównie i o tym, co jest między nimi. I Louis musi przeprosić, bo w przeciwnym razie, jest pewien, że w którymś momencie wybuchnie. Już teraz może poczuć dręczenie gdzieś w głębi swojego umysłu za każdym razem, kiedy Harry okazuje mu choć odrobinę czułości, na którą nie zasługuje. Czyli tak naprawdę. Cały czas. Bo chłopak jest bardzo, bardzo dotykalski i bardzo, bardzo wstawiony. A Louis nie jest w stanie poprawnie oddychać. 

Mniej więcej w chwili, w której Harry zaczyna na nim naprawdę wisieć, pozwalając Louisowi wpleść utęsknione fiołki w swoje loki, kiedy cały tłum wydaje jedno głośne  _whoop,_ na scenę wchodzi główna atrakcja wieczoru – Paper Aeroplanes. Drobna dziewczyna i zaniedbany koleś, oboje z akustycznymi gitarami przewieszonymi przez swoje ramiona i towarzyszący im facet z kontrabasem i dziewczyna ze skrzypcami. Może poczuć, jak przewraca swoimi oczami na ich typowy wygląd. I również może poczuć Harry’ego, podskakującego z ekscytacją tuż obok niego.

Wykonywane przez nich piosenki są słodkie i technicznie genialne, ale Louis nie może się zmusić do poprawnego przysłuchiwania się im. Harry wydaje się być skupiony na muzyce, chłonąc każdy dźwięk, a Louis jest skupiony na zmarszczonym czole chłopaka, kiedy ten się koncentruje się na zespole. Oczarowany jego głębokim, gardłowym głosem, śpiewającym razem z wokalistami i Louis już wie, że będzie musiał się upewnić, że zacznie śpiewać częściej, bo może być to oficjalnie ulubiony dźwięk Louisa.

Wtedy Harry odwraca głowę ku niemu, cały rozpromieniony.

– To jedna z piosenek na playliście, którą dla ciebie stworzyłem – szepcze lekko zachrypniętym od śpiewu głosem.

A Louis wreszcie przenosi swoją uwagę na coś, co nie jest Harrym – tylko dlatego, że ten praktycznie go o to poprosił – po czym zdaje sobie sprawę, która to. Słyszał ją wcześniej. Dziesięć punktów dla Louisa.

Potem zupełnie zapomina o swojej punktacji, ponieważ Harry owija swoje ciepłe ręce wokół talii Louisa, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, składając tam delikatny pocałunek. Co z pewnością stało się całkiem szybko. Na szczęście – zanim może dojść do czegoś więcej, Harry zaczyna cicho podśpiewywać słowa piosenki, wciąż z twarzą w szyi chłopaka, wysyłając dreszcze w dół kręgosłupa Louisa.

_The skies on fire_

_You look so good_

_Skies on fire_

_This rush of blood_

_My heart beats higher_

_‘Cause architects and artists_

_Build towers to admire_

_But you control the floodgates_

_And I’m on fire_

Kołyszą się delikatnie w rytm muzyki, nawet jeśli nie jest odpowiednia dla wolnego tańca. Wydaje się to być tak bardzo banalnym momentem. A Louis lubi banały. Mógł cieszyć się takimi momentami, jak ten przez tygodnie, ale wolał być dupkiem dla najsłodszego chłopaka, jakiego tylko zna. Jego chłopaka. Ma szczerą nadzieję, że Harry jest  _jego_ chłopakiem. Naprawdę powinni o tym pogadać.

To jeden z najdziwniejszych koncertów, na jakich był. Wszystko tutaj jest ciche i powolne, w odróżnieniu od tego, czego doświadczył na The Script, czy kiedy zabrał Lottie na Katy Perry. Różni się też o wiele od klubowych koncertów, na które chodzi, żeby zobaczyć się z przyjaciółmi. To wygląda tak, jakby każdy tu był dla żartu, którego Louis chyba nie łapie lub byli jedną, wielką, szczęśliwą, indie rodziną.

Louis czuje się dość pominięty. Ale Harry wydaje się spędzać najlepszy czas w swoim życiu, śpiewając razem z resztą tłumu i kołysząc się do muzyki. Całują się wraz z kolejnymi akordami, pasując do siebie jak dwie nachodzące na siebie melodie. Delikatność piosenek powstrzymuje ich przed zgrzaniem się, a Louis nie jest w stanie przypomnieć sobie jakiegokolwiek pocałunku, z którego cieszył się tak, jak teraz. Ze słodkimi ustami, nieśmiałymi pieszczotami, łagodną muzyką i ciepłym chłopakiem w jego ramionach. Wszystko jest idealne.

– To najlepsza noc mojego życia – szepcze Harry w jego usta w akompaniamencie aplauzu tłumu na koniec piosenki.

A Louis zwyczajnie cieszy się, że może być jej częścią.

 

♡♡♡

 

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Louis czuje po obudzeniu się, jest to, że jego głowa wydaje się mieć swoje własne trzęsienie ziemi. Kolejną rzeczą, jaką zauważa jest to, że nie jest sam. Co nie jest rzeczywiście dziwne. Wielokrotnie budził się z jedną ze swoich sióstr zwiniętych tuż obok niego i z blond włosami na twarzy, ale tego ranka, zamiast tego, musi odgarniać delikatnie loki pachnące jabłkami. Co jest. W porządku, Harry jest tutaj. Ciepły, najwyraźniej nagi, przyciśnięty plecami do równie nagiej klatki Louisa, skulony, jak gdyby próbował stać się jeszcze mniejszy, żeby wpasować się w ramiona chłopaka. Nie przypomina sobie, by był kiedykolwiek wcześniej większą łyżeczką. To całkiem przyjemne. Louis podnosi się i opiera cały swój ciężar na łokciu, wciąż trzymając swoją drugą rękę szczelnie owiniętą wokół talii Harry’ego, upewniając się, że nie strąci chłopaka ze swojego niewielkiego łóżka. Loki Harry’ego są jednym wielkim bałaganem z rozwalonymi płatkami kwiatów wplątanymi w nie, jak i poduszkę Louisa. Zazwyczaj jest wyjątkowo ładny, ale we śnie wydaje się być fenomenalny. Z miękką skórą i spokojnym uśmiechem na swoich delikatnych ustach. Jedyną rzeczą, której brakuje do jeszcze bardziej zapierającego dech w piersi wyglądu, jest możliwość zobaczenia jego zielonych oczu.    

Harry jest tutaj. Harry, który mieszka w pieprzonej rezydencji, mając tam wszystko, czego zapragnie, jest tutaj, w maleńkiej sypialni Louisa w jego nędznym domu. Przez co czuje się nagle cholernie skrępowany. Prostuje się, jakimś cudem nie wybudzając chłopaka ze snu.

Wystarczy, że Harry tylko spojrzy na otaczające go miejsce, a pokręci na to nosem. Z wyjątkiem tego, że dlaczego miałby to zrobić, skoro jest taki kochany? I, z wyjątkiem tego, że dlaczego nie miałby? Nawet Louis nie jest w stanie znieść tego widoku. Cóż, przynajmniej kiedy jest skacowany z wizją kpin ze strony Harry’ego nie jest w stanie.

Wtedy też zdaje sobie sprawę, że prawdziwym problemem powinno być raczej  _dlaczego do cholery Harry pieprzony Styles jest w jego łóżku,_ przez co zaczyna panikować również z tego powodu. Nie pamięta momentu, w którym wrócili do domu, tym bardziej faktu, dlaczego są w połowie nadzy, ale jest pewny, że nie był aż  _tak_  pijany. Poszli do  _miejsca sztuki alternatywnej_  na litość boską, nie na dziką imprezę. Ufa sobie, że nie splamiłby czystości Harry’ego pod wpływem. Cóż, ufa Harry’emu, że ten by mu nie pozwolił.

– Dobry – wycieńczony, ostrożny,  _głębokigłębokigłęboki_  głos mruczy zza jego pleców, kiedy ciepłe ramiona przyciągają go z powrotem na poduszki.

Dobrowolnie się temu poddaje, układając się na klatce Harry’ego. Bycie trzymanym przez chłopaka jest równie przyjemne.

– Dzień dobry.

Louis spina się w objęciach Harry’ego, czekając na jakikolwiek komentarz z jego strony o pokoju lub chociaż pytania, skąd się wziął w jego sypialni, czy przynajmniej przyznania tego, że ostatni miesiąc był żartem i go nienawidzi.

– Podoba mi się twój plakat The Fray – Jest wszystkim, co mówi, przejeżdżając ogromną dłonią po długości kręgosłupa Louisa. Nie wydaje się być zdegustowany widokiem małego pokoju czy odpadającej tapety, co jest dobre, i najwyraźniej nie planuje ucieczki. Ale skoro obiecał sobie, że porozmawiają, to porozmawiają. Louis nie ma bladego pojęcia, co właśnie robi.

Oczyszcza swoje gardło.

– Harry, nienawidzisz mnie?

Ręka chłopaka zamiera, a Louis jest w stanie usłyszeć szczerą dezorientację w jego głosie.

– Dlaczego miałbym cię nienawidzić? Jak kiedykolwiek mógłbym cię nienawidzić?

Louis kpi, muskając ciepłym oddechem skórę Harry’ego. Może poczuć, jak chłopak drży w odpowiedzi.

– Oh, z łatwością mogę ci podać mnóstwo powodów.

– Co? – pyta Harry, a Louis naprawdę nie jest w stanie prowadzić tej rozmowy w ich obecnym ułożeniu.

Siada, nie odwracając się twarzą do Harry’ego.

– Byłem dla ciebie kutasem i jeśli tego nie widzisz, musi być coś z tobą nie tak.

– Jasne, że widzę – odpowiada cichym głosem. – Ciężko jest tego nie zauważyć.

Co Louis już wiedział, oczywiście, ale ból w jego głosie zabolał też go.

– Dokładnie. Nie powinieneś mnie chcieć.

Harry wyciąga rękę, żeby ponownie pogłaskać jego plecy.

– Ale chcę.

Louis wydaje sfrustrowany jęk, wreszcie obracając się do chłopaka, tym samym strącając jego dłoń. To pierwszy raz, kiedy Louis właściwie mu się przypatruje odkąd się obudzili i zostaje dosłownie powalony przez jego opadające powieki. Louis nie zasługuje na niego w najmniejszym stopniu. – Jestem żałosnym dupkiem bez grosza w kieszeni.

Harry prycha.

– Wiem, że jesteś czymś więcej niż pieprzonym groszem w kieszeni, Louis – zniża swój głos. – I wiem, że jesteś czymś więcej niż twój nieczuły charakter. Daj sobie spokój.

Louis musi spojrzeć gdziekolwiek, tylko nie w te zbyt-wielkie-i-zbyt-szczere oczy albo zacznie płakać.

– Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbym.

– Nie jesteś taki, Louis – mówi dobitnie, odwracając głowę Louisa delikatnymi opuszkami palców, aż ich spojrzenia znowu się nie spotykają. – Nie jesteś tylko dowcipami i obelgami. Tak, jestem świadomy twoich złośliwości. Ale jestem też świadomy twojej inteligencji, humoru, dobrego serca i lojalności. – Co jest. Niekoniecznie tym, czego się spodziewał. To jedna z najmilszych rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek usłyszał. Louis naprawdę na niego nie zasługuje. – A ludzi nie powinno obchodzić ile masz pieniędzy – dodaje Harry na koniec.

– Ciebie powinno – upiera się Louis. – Jesteś dziany i nie powinieneś trzymać się z  _plebsem_  – Wie, że zachowuje się teraz jak niezła pizda, ale nie jest w stanie się powstrzymać.

– Mam gdzieś, że nie jesteś tak samo bogaty jak ja.

– Nie jestem bogaty w ogóle – poprawia go ostro.

– Nie zmienia to ani trochę moich uczuć do ciebie – ciągnie Harry dalej. – To nie definiuje ciebie. Cóż, tylko kiedy na to pozwolisz. Definiuje cię twoja odwaga, odpowiedzialność, mądrość i więcej zdrowego rozsądku, niż mam ja i moje pieniądze. Twoja siła. To, jak bardzo jesteś opiekuńczy. Odporny. To nie musi być złą rzeczą – przyciąga do siebie Louisa dopóki między nimi nie będzie żadnej przestrzeni, plącząc ich dwójkę w pościeli chłopaka, szepcząc uspokajająco do ucha;  _To nie musi być zła rzecz. Nie musisz czuć się winny swojej sytuacji._

– Powoduję, że czujesz się winny  _twojej_  sytuacji? – pyta delikatnie Louis.

– Odrobinę. Czasami – przyznaje miękko Harry.

Wydycha drżąco powietrze.

– Tak bardzo,  _bardzo_  mi przykro. Tak niewiarygodnie mi przykro – szepcze przeprosiny w skórę Harry’ego, mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób pójdzie mu łatwiej – Podoba mi się twoja muzyka, twoje głupie kraciaste koszule, twoje tatuaże i- i twoje kwiatki i lakier na paznokciach i wszystko, i tak, tak bardzo, bardzo mi przykro.

– Jest w porządku – odszeptuje chłopak. A Louis chciałby móc mu uwierzyć.  

– Dlaczego się mną przejmujesz?

– Bo cię lubię – mówi, jakby to była najbardziej absurdalna rzecz, o którą kiedykolwiek go zapytał.

Louis jęczy we frustracji.

– Ale dlaczego?

Harry przyciąga go jeszcze bliżej do swojej klatki, jak gdyby chciałby go tam zatrzymać na dłużej.

– Bo jesteś specjalny.

Harry jest  _tutaj,_ zaspany i delikatny, z fioletowymi płatkami wplątanymi we włosy, uśmiechający się, nazywając Louisa  _specjalnym_.

– Nie jestem – upiera się Louis, obracając twarz tak, że może ją schować tuż przy obojczykach Harry’ego. – Jestem niegrzeczny, nieczuły i prawdopodobnie nienormalny.

– Lubię nienormalność.

Louis ma ochotę krzyczeć we frustracji, ale decyduje się na żart.

– Też nie możesz być normalny, jeśli lubisz kogoś takiego jak ja – czuje śmiech Harry’ego, zanim może go usłyszeć, niczym głęboki dźwięk przepływający przez niego.

Ostrożne palce łagodnie przejeżdżają przez włosy Louisa, próbując je choć odrobinę rozplątać i chłopakowi wydaje się, że nigdy nie czuł podobnego poczucia bezpieczeństwa czy większego niedostatku.

– Czasami chcę być jak ty – wyrywa mu się. – Nie chodzi mi o tę całą rzecz z byciem hipsterem, dobry Boże, nie, ale. Jesteś dokładnie taki, jaki zawsze chciałem być. Chcę. – Głos Louisa ściszył się do szeptu i chłopak nie jest pewny, czy Harry był w stanie go usłyszeć. Jego ciche mruknięcie upewnia Louisa, że rzeczywiście słyszał.

– To nie jest takie trudne – mówi. – Po prostu nie powinieneś się długo zastanawiać nad niczym ani pozwalać ludziom psuć twój humor.

Wzdycha w skórę Harry’ego, składając tam miękki pocałunek.

– Zgaduję, że za bardzo boję się być kimś innym niż przez cały czas jestem – i, ok, zaczyna się robić zbyt głęboko i dramatycznie, nawet jak dla Louisa. I nie jest w stanie poprawnie oddychać.

– Będę cię kochał bez względu na to, jaki będziesz.

 _Będę cię kochał bez względu na to, jaki będziesz_.

 **Będę cię kochał**.

I jeśli nie potrafił oddychać wcześniej, teraz nie ma pojęcia, jak opisać to, co czuje. Czuje się tak, jakby nie miał płuc.

Siada prosto, oszołomiony, być może nie przez tą całą rzecz z oddychaniem, z rozszerzonymi oczami, desperacko szukając twarzy Harry’ego. Wydaje się być równie zaskoczony, ale spokojny uśmiech, jaki gości na jego ustach zdradza, że nie żałuje swoich słów. Co jest. Niewątpliwie, zadziwiająco, pocieszające.

I, tak. To zdecydowanie za wcześnie na miłosne deklaracje, ale Harry ich nie cofa, a samo wyznanie powoduje ciepło i mrowienie we wnętrzu Louisa zamiast paniki. Być może nie czuje tego samego, jeszcze, ale definitywnie wie, że będzie w stanie to poczuć, wydaje się być tak blisko od tego. Harry nie wygląda na rozczarowanego ciszą ze strony Louisa, ani nie tłumaczy mu, że nie musi na to odpowiedzieć. Jak zawsze, jest spokojny i na swój sposób magiczny.

Więc Louis całuje go, bo kto by tego nie zrobił po tym, jak właśnie usłyszał, że ta osoba go kocha? Wszystko jest doskonałe w swoim rodzaju i nic nie mogło go przygotować na to, jak łatwe to się okazało. Jak łatwe jest bycie z Harrym. Jest takim wielkim idiotą.

– Jestem takim wielkim idiotą – szepcze w pełne usta Harry’ego.

Na co ten chichocze, przygryzając dolną wargę Louisa.

– Wiem. Ale poniekąd kocham to w tobie – mówi pomiędzy pocałunkami, jak gdyby próbował odcisnąć te słowa na ustach Louisa, żeby ten nigdy ich nie zapomniał.

 

♡♡♡

 

Zayn spotyka ich dwójkę na lunchu w poniedziałek, ze zdziwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Kiedy zauważa dłoń Harry’ego w tej Louisa, pasujące do siebie malinki pozostawione na szyjach obojga, razem z goździkami – oznaczającymi słodycz i piękno – wsuniętymi za ucho Louisa, usta chłopaka wyginają się w uśmieszku, podczas gdy mówi: – Wydaje mi się, że wreszcie udało ci się zabrać im lidera stada. 

A Louis serio go nienawidzi. Ale nie nienawidzi Harry’ego Stylesa. Ani trochę.

 

♡♡♡

 

*Zdecydowałam się zostawić to w tej postaci; krótko mówiąc oznacza to popularne, typowe.  

** _give a piece of mind_ – dosłownie dać kawałek swojego umysłu, a bardziej poprawnie: przemówić do rozumu. Niestety, musząc się dostosować do kontekstu, wybrałam to pierwsze.

***GCSE (General Certificate of Secondary Education) – polskim odpowiednikiem są testy pod koniec gimnazjum.

****Toys R Us – sieć sklepów z zabawkami.

*****tomboy – inaczej chłopczyca.  

******pasywno-agresywne – passive aggressive, wiecie o co chodzi.

 


End file.
